Tu y Yo una Historia que Continua
by Soi Yo
Summary: Despues del Reencuentro entre Yoruichi y Soi Fong, esa lucha en la que se enfrascaron trajo mucho mas que una reconciliacion, aun hay muchos sentimientos a flote. Hoy toca descubrir que sucedio despues de ese enfrentamiento. historia Yuri un total YoruSoi.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es una historia que se me ocurrio mientras veia por sgunda vez Bleach, hay veces que deseamos saber mas, quiza llegamos imaginar que hubiese sucedido si...o no puede ser que solo mostraran una parte de esa historia. Como por ejemplo la relaicon Yoruichi y Soi Fong.

Declaro que todos los peronajes de bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**1- Reencuentro**

Un Enfrentamiento se estaba llevando acabo y no era una lucha cualquiera, se podía percibir a dos personas corriendo a una velocidad increíble, una de ellas escapando de una confrontación que no deseaba y otra buscando acabar de una vez con ese odio que le dolía en el alma, pero no se puede correr para siempre, así que las dos terminaron enfrascadas en lo que parecía inevitable.

Era una lucha que parecía en igualdad de fuerzas, golpes por acá, patadas por allá pero aun así no se herían por completo, habían momentos de reposo, parecía que se estudiaban y ala vez hablaban la una a la otra, una con reproche y odio, la otra con altivez y autosuficiencia.

Volvían al ataque una y otra vez a la lucha, a ese ritmo se desarrollaba todo. Ella Soi Fong la capitana del segundo escuadrón y encargada de las fuerzas especiales, antes de eso alumna de su ahora contrincante, la otra Yoruichi Shihōin ex capitana del segundo escuadrón y fuerzas especiales, desertora de la Sociedad de Almas y Ex mentora de Soi Fong, esta era una lucha que cargaba consigo un siglo de rabia, enojo y quizá odio y a la vez era propicio de un reencuentro para las dos. Seria que esta podría ser un enfrentamiento a muerte, la diosa del Shunpo seria derrotada, esos ojos que antes la miraban con admiración hoy la miraban con rencor y rabia. Realmente eso no se lo esperaba Yoruichi.

Mientras que Soi Fong, la miraba con rabia, ya que su actitud le hacia parecer que no le importaba nada de lo pasado, pues la miraba segura y con ese carácter de autosuficiencia que había tenido desde siempre, eso hacia llenarse de rabia.

Momento cruciales en los que parecía que por fin alguien ganaría, pero en una abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelea había terminado, y ahora se encontraba de en el suelo, es que acaso solo quedaba esto, rendirse a un dolor que había cambiado por rabia y odio, todo el trabajo y dedicación a su puesto como capitana del 2do escuadrón, los extenuantes entrenamientos para poder demostrarle que era fuerte y ante todo pudo salir adelante sola…

Pero no podía engañarse a si misma, la había extrañado tanto, se había sentido muy sola, indefensa, abandonada….y hoy solo estaba de rodillas llorando amargamente y como un eco en su cabeza esa pregunta que dolía en su interior y que en estos 100 años no había tenido respuesta, ¿ Porque no me llevaste contigo?

-Absorta en sus pensamientos y con un semblante serio Yoruichi, miraba a su ex discípula y en su cabeza pasaban uno a uno cada acontecimientos desde que se descubrió ante ella, su alma sintió ese golpe en su interior….tanto daño le había hecho con su partida, intento dar unos paso hacia ella y decirle que lo sentía tanto…cuando de repente se escucho el comunicado general sobre los acontecimientos recientes y la traición de _Aizen_Sōsuke, eso la trajo de nuevo al mundo que las rodeaba.

Las dos se reincorporaron en un instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Yoruichi miro a Soi Fong y la vio como hace unos minutos atrás, con un rostro impecable que no denotaba ninguna pena o alegría, mas bien un seño fruncido que solo notaba seriedad y ella no atino mas que poner su media sonrisa que le mostraba ese carácter confiado y segura de si, digna sucesora de la noble familia Shihōin.

La batalla parecía situarse donde había comenzado y ahí estaban las dos amenazando al traidor para su rendición, pero las cosas no terminarían como lo habían pensado…el había escapado frente a todos dejándolos heridos, unos físicamente y otros en su orgullo como Shinigami y sobre todo sintiéndose expectantes ante una final confrontación con el nuevo e implacable enemigo.

…

Las horas habían pasado tan rápido y pesadamente el Sereitei estaba lleno de movimiento, Soi Fong se encontraba ahora en los cuarteles de la 5ª división investigando indicios que ayuden armar una estrategia o un modo en que deben responder a esa nueva amenaza, desde que todo había acabado con la huida de los traidores esa había sido su asignación tanto así que no le quedo tiempo de nada mas, sus subordinados iban y venían con documentos, artefactos y sobre todo en ese patio del quinto escuadrón todos sus subordinados siendo interrogados y registrados por las fuerzas a su cargo y así de la misma forma el 3ra y 9º división corrían con la misma suerte, todo debía de hacerse de inmediato mientras todo estaba reciente así que no había tiempo que perder.

…..

El ayer había pasado y el hoy era un día de cambios y mucho trabajo mas que todo para el segundo escuadrón, habían recibido desde ayer ordenes de investigar a los escuadrones de los capitanes traidores, se tenia que interrogar a sus miembros, teniente y mandos terceros, asa mismo hacer una requisa en los cuarteles, no querían ser duros e intransigentes ya que según su capitana había dicho quizá algunos jamás sospecharan algo de sus capitanes, pero dadas ordenes muy especificas debían de ser profesionales y muy cuidadosos.

...

De una manera distinta en la primera división se encontraba Yamato y su teniente reunidos con Yoruichi Shihōin la cual se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas casi como meditando, claro que solo esperaba a quienes también habían sido llamado a esa importante reunión.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entrar a ni mas ni menos que a Urahara Kisuke acompañado de Tessai, de un salto Yoruichi se coloco junto a ellos y de pronto los tres estaban frente al comandante de la Sociedad de almas quien los miraba con una expresión seria, ellos intercambiaron miradas y se inclinaron en respeto a la autoridad que se encontraba frente a ellos, este al verlos solo pudo emitir un resoplido haciendo que levantaran la mirada extrañados.

Yamamoto hablo- No tienen que hacer reverencia puesto ustedes no están bajo mi cargo y sobre todo recuerden los cargos que aun se les imputan- se miraron instintivamente pero tomaron una postura expectante.

-Kisuke hablo con suavidad, entonces cual es el punto de esta reunión Yamamoto taicho- como era de esperarse Kisuke y Yoruichi se cruzaron de brazos, mientras Tessai aun guardaba respeto absoluto. Yamamoto tomo su bastón apretándolo suavemente y cerrando los ojos quedo en silencio por unos instantes.

-Todo a salido a la luz Urahara- sentencio con voz apesadumbrada, volvieron a retomar seriedad ante las palabras dichas por el comandante, la reunión se vislumbraba larga e importante demasiado para el gusto de los amigos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno este es el primer capitulo, espero sea de su agrado o al menos le den un vistaso, cualquier critica, comentario sera bienvenido.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno aca la continuacion de la historia. Decalro que los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

**2- Pensamientos**

En todo el Sereitei se veía el mismo panorama una calma y leve tranquilidad, con algunas excepciones, como reparaciones en algunos lugares, miembros ausentes que se encontraban en recuperación y sobretodo unos Ryokas que paseaban en compañía de Kuchiki Rukia mostrándoles todo el Sereitei y algunos escuadrones de aquellos miembros que habían enfrentado y que hoy los miraban como amigos, increíblemente hace 2 días luchaban contra ellos y su invasión, pero habían traído un poco de humanidad por así decirlo, una humanidad y nuevos aires a ese lugar tan rígido.

La noche caía sobre el lugar y todos los miembros que tenían asignaciones y capitanes volvían a sus cuarteles después de un día arduo de trabajo, en el 2º escuadrón aun había un poco de movimiento ya que terminaban su día con las últimas órdenes.

-lleva esto a la 12ª división, luego puedes retirarte a descansar-termino diciéndole al hombre gordo y grasoso, mañana te quiero temprano y listo Omaeda- dijo la capitana con tono firme- ehh si taicho respondió el teniente con un dejo de cansancio y resignación, vio como se su teniente se retiraba y se encamino rumbo a su cuarto de descanso, habían sido 2 días de arduo trabajo sin parar de día y noche y hoy podía descansar un poco.

Fue a tomar un baño y luego se dispuso a tener un sueño reparador, se tumbo en el futon y cerro sus ojos, pasaron unos minutos de pronto sus ojos se abrieron de manera sorpresiva…_Yoruichi _susurro y su mente comenzó a recordar.

_(Flash Back)_

_Estaba terminando su trabajo la 3º división y de pronto escucho a unas personas murmurando por lo bajo – __**ya te enteraste, dicen que los primeros traidores se reunieron con el comandante Yamamoto después de la huida del capitán Aizen y que la reunión fue extensa, aunque nadie sabe que hablaron o que será de ello**__s-__**Yo estuve bajo los ordenes de la antigua capitana, era muy buena y muy responsable con su cargo jamás imagine que se volvería en contra del Gotei 13 dijo un hombre al otro**__- Soi Fong frunció el seño al escuchar esa noticia, pero no podía distraerse pensando en otra cosa, mas que en sus responsabilidades como capitana sobretodo ahora que todo era tan reciente, así que siguió como si nada hubiese pasado o escuchado._

_(Fin Flash Back)_

-suspiro y de pronto veía hacia el techo con gran intensidad, no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ella y todo lo que hasta hace unos días había pasado, la invasión de unos Ryokas para evitar la ejecución de la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia, los enfrentamientos, los traidores y …..ella…. ella había vuelto con los Ryokas y de paso habían luchado como miembros de dos bandos diferentes, aunque al final resultase que terminaran siendo el mismo, se fastidio rápidamente no quería pensar en ello, no ahora necesitaba descansar y retomar fuerzas, enfocarse en sus responsabilidades no era tiempo de flaquear. Miro a un lado y la vio…. Su _Zanpakutō_ alargo su mano, la tomo suavemente atrayéndola a ella, se giro abrazándose a su Zanpakutō, cerrando los ojos poco a poco susurro…._Suzumebachi. _Cayendo por fin en los brazos de morfeo.

…

En otros Lugar

Yoruichi, estaba mirando el cielo estrellado y mas allá en la lejanía se podía divisar el Sereitei, esta se encontraba en la cueva que había construido con su mejor amigo y cómplice de locuras, cuantas veces anteriormente había visto hacia esa dirección con nostalgia, su rostro estaba muy serio, ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

-Estoy devuelta-pensó por unos instantes y sonrió, hizo una mueca burlona, aunque a decir verdad siempre pude venir y ver todo desde acá, aunque… a ella no la pudiese ver de cerca –bajo su rostro- luego dijo en voz alta- me espías Kisuke?

-como crees que podría yo hacer eso, respondió llevándose su abanico a la boca ocultando su sonrisa burlona- se coloco junto a ella agregando, mas bien venia a interrogarte dijo con malicia.

-Lo miro algo seria diciendo-No creo sea el momento Kisuke, es tarde y este gato quiere dormir, haciendo notorio un poco de relajación en su cuerpo.

El rubio en un intento de quitar importancia a las palabras escuchadas comento-Es mi impresión pero me parece que se ve mejor el Sereitei de cerca que desde lejos, lanzando una mirada inmediata a su amiga para ver su reacción.

-Ella ladeo su cabeza y dijo con tono serio, que nos hayan quitado los cargos de traidores es una cosa muy buena. Pero aun esta el hecho que huimos Kisuke y lo que nos toco es como el exilio, además como dijo Yamamoto por ahora somos su carta bajo la manga por estar fuera del Sereitei, ante todos seguiremos siendo los primeros traidores castigados a vivir en el mundo de los vivos, nadie sabrá el motivo de la reunión que tuvimos con el comandante, ni Aizen podrá imaginar lo que ahí se hablo.

Muchas van a cambiar ahora-sonrió con un dejo de amargura- mejor dicho las cosas han cambiado y ya no son como antes de nuestra huida. Expreso Yoruichi.

El rubio bajo su sombrero ocultando su mirada para preguntar-Lo dices en general o por algo especifico Yoru. Un silencio se apodero del lugar, Kisuke suspiro y dio la vuelta para ir adentro, no sin antes agregar- volveremos al mundo en 2 días, tu tienes algo que resolver y me parece que eso es fundamental… deberías de buscarla, se marcho dejando a su amiga con sus pensamientos.

-Ella se sorprendió ante las palabras de su amigo, pero no pudo mas que sonreír al pensar que en vano trataba de ocultar lo que era evidente, mas a su amigo que la conocía demasiado bien, miro de nuevo hacia el Sereitei suspiro- resolver- eso es como meterse a hurgar un panal de miel con el riesgo de salir picado sin piedad alguna, mas si la abeja es de carácter difícil- sonrió ante el recuerdo de su pequeña abeja- cerro brevemente sus ojos y dijo en un susurro buenas noches mi abejita… corrió tras los pasos de Kisuke.

…..

espero este capitulo les de un poco mas de animo para seguir la lectura.

saludos.


	3. 3-Que Dia

Bueno un capitulo mas que nos acerca a esa platica que tiene que ser llevada acabo. pensaba en que este seria una historia algo corta pero -.-u al escribir vienen muchas ideas sobre situaciones que en mi cabeza parecen divertidas y buenas.

Aclaro, los personajes de Bleach no son de mi autoria pues son propiedad de una cabeza genialosa-Tite Kubo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::

**3- Que día.**

La mañana había llegado y el sol dejaba escapar sus primeros rayos anunciando el nuevo día, los cuarteles mostraban la calma del amanecer y ese murmullo del cantar de los pájaros a la distancia, a lo lejos se podía percibir un movimiento muy tenue en algunas copas de los arboles que termino cerca de la habitación de la capitana de la segunda división, tras una pausa se noto una rama tensarse por el peso que se posicionaba sobre ella.

-sabia que era muy temprano exclamo para si misma-Yoruichi, miraba con enfado desde la rama de un árbol que su pequeña abeja aun dormía, rodo los ojos y pensó para si… claro tampoco deseaba que Kisuke la viera marchar y preguntara a donde iba, decidió salir temprano y tratar de tener esa charla que había aplazado, volvió su vista hacia la ventana para contemplar a Soi dormir, agradecía mucho a que algunas cosas no cambiaran como el que a su abejita le gustaba dormir con la ventana abierta para que refrescara su sueño, agudizo mas su vista, en eso abrió los ojos con asombro preguntándose…¿duerme con su Zanpakutō?- es que acaso es demasiado desconfiada para dormir con ella, muchas cosas cruzaron por su mente, si Soi esperaba armada y lista por si ella aparecía- movió su cabeza en un instinto por apartar esos pensamientos descabellados …pero como habían sido las cosas hasta hace algunos días no parecían tan locos.

….

-Sintió que sus manos sostenían algo frio y soñolienta abrió sus ojos- sonrió para si al ver su Zanpakutō susurro un buenos días y de un salto corrió a la ducha necesitaba despertarse de una vez o si no seguiría en la cama por un buen rato mas. Aunque regreso y coloco su arma a un lado del futon, Tomando su uniforme para dirigirse a la ducha.

-Yoruichi que estaba sentada en el árbol dio un salto al ver que Soi Fong se había levantado de una forma rápida, sonrió, sabia que no tenia que esperar mucho para estar frente a ella…sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un salto y de pronto se hallaba en la habitación de Soi la miro rápidamente como inspeccionando, vio el orden con que estaba todo, el armario, el escritorio que tenia sobre si algunos papeles que parecían reportes, la mesa al lado de futon en la cual estaba el arma con el cual ella había sido atacada días antes, su mirada era seria y de pronto se relajo al mirar al futon algo desalineado y en un lado de este un pequeño peluche de un gato negro, sintió una alegría esperanzadora al verlo pero de pronto un dejo de tristeza vino a su mente, estaba tan ensimismada que no sintió tiempo pasar por contemplar el lugar donde su abeja descansaba y tenia sus momento a solas, que de pronto una puerta se abrió tras de si.

Yoo ruichi- dijo Soi de forma suave aunque notando un asombro en sus palabras, la morena pensó en ese momento que por fisgona no se había percatado que la ducha había de su abeja había terminado. Se giro diciendo- buenos días Soi Fong- mientras que la veía de arriba a bajo queriendo grabar en su memoria cada detalle de la capitana, mientras esta tomo compostura y respondiendo amablemente y con suavidad- Buenos días Yoruichi-sama, podría saber que hace en mi habitación- su mirada se clavo en su ex mentora, pero pudo disimular un poco el asombro y la molestia de la invasión a su espacio y privacidad.

Yoruichi supo que se había premeditado y ahora buscaba en su mente las palabras que la sacaran bien librada de ese pequeño percance, pues lo menos que quería era incrementar la molestia de su abejita con el gatito negro, perdona hace días deseaba venir y poder hablar contigo a si que hoy no lo dude y vine podría decirse sin pensarlo, vi que no estabas en la habitación y entre para ver si te habías marchado a tus labores, aunque se que es muy temprano- uff pensó para si- desde cuando soy tan formal.

Soi la miraba y parecía convencida de las palabras dichas por Yoruichi, cruzo sus brazos cerrando los ojos diciendo de manera formal- mi teniente vendrá temprano pues tenemos muchos informes que entregar, no creo que pueda en estos momentos darle la atención que se necesita para esa charla Yoruichi-sama-camino en dirección a su futon y comenzó a ordenarlo de forma rápida y tranquila.

[Soi -1 Yoru-0 pensó la gata] la vio pasar a su lado y vio como ordenaba el Futon, puso sus brazos como jarras y agrego, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Los ojos de la capitana se abrieron en asombro pero como estaba de espaldas Yoruichi no podía verla, terminando su tarea, tomo su Zanpakutō y se la coloco como siempre la llevaba, se veía derrotada con lo ultimo que había dicho su mentora, suspiro para si, no tenia mas excusas ni como zafarse de esa charla, pero de pronto una mariposa negra apareció llegando hasta su lado y posándose en los dedos de la capitana, esta sonrió de inmediato, susurro algo a la mariposa y en calma dijo a Yoruichi- lo siento nos han llamado a una reunión de capitanes con Yamamoto-taicho.

-[Soi -2 Yoru-1 pensó de nuevo la gata] su rostro por primera vez denoto molestia y a la vez tristeza. Bueno la responsabilidad ha llamado así que...me despido dijo la gata, sin mas nada que agregar y de pronto no sabia como pero se había acercado para darle un abrazo a Soi Fong, diciendo suavemente a su oído, ten buen día.

-Estaba petrificada nunca lo vio venir y mucho menos se lo espero y no supo como reaccionar, ella la había abrazado después que segundos antes la había visto ….triste por la noticia de la reunión, no .. no podía ser tristeza, pensaba para si, al mismo tiempo de ser inundada por el olor que emanaba de Yoruichi y envolviendo sus sentidos.

-Sonreía al sentir su cuerpo junto al de ella, nunca pensó que su abejita tras esa frialdad que mostraba fuera tan cálida y...y que había pasado en ese momento después de sentirse derrotada, solo había atinado a darle un abrazo a su abejita, no quería soltarla pero en verdad no deseaba perder la oportunidad de hablar con ella de una buena vez, que dicho se a de paso ahora al soltarle y apartarse de su lado la veía un poco sonrojada… rio por dentro, le agradaba esa actitud de ingenuidad y nerviosismo que siempre mostraba cuando ella se le acercaba demasiado.

-Soi aun en shock atino a decir sin pensar, si deseas puedes venir por la noche y hablamos. Callo de repente al procesar lo que acababa de decir. Frunció el seño y comenzó su avance hacia la puerta-Yoruichi sonrió y dijo rápidamente acá estaré capitana. Para nada desaprovecharía esa oportunidad, uso el shunpo y salió rápidamente de ahí, no quería que la abejita se retractara- lejos de ahí se detuvo en un árbol y exclamo siiii.

-Se tomo la cabeza con una mano, sabia que había sido ella misma la que había fraguado su caída. Pero esa platica era algo que tarde o temprano debía suceder, no podía huir para siempre, camino a la oficina del escuadrón y se encontró con que su teniente sorpresivamente ya estaba ahí, lo vio venir hacia ella y pensó para si [hoy es día de sorprendan a la capitana].

-Taicho dijo Omaeda, esperaba por usted y sus ordenes- frunció el seño aun mas, estas bien Omaeda? Dijo la capitana a su teniente, este la miro extrañado y respondió, ehh si taicho porque pregunta.

-Había bajado la guardia por primera vez ante su teniente y atino a decirle hay reunión de capitanes ahora mismo así que estas a cargo del entrenamiento y en la derecha de tu escritorio están los informes que debes enviar a cada escuadrón, envía a alguien confiable y que estos sean entregados a mas tardar a medio día.

-Omaeda quedo un poco descolocado era la primera vez que no había recibido golpe, insulto y maltrato de su capitana- la vio y respondió con un tono alegremente energético…Si taicho, dando un leve saludo. Soi atino a decir no me defraudes, vendré mas tarde. Uso el shunpo para ir a la reunión dejando atrás lo que había sucedido, tenía responsabilidades que atender y este día parecía extrañamente difícil.

…

Espero que este aunque sea un capitulo algo corto sea de su agrado, algun comentario o critica seria de ayuda.


	4. Chapter 4

Este es otro capitulo y la verdad lo senti como un relleno, aun asi me parece parte de la historia XD .

Recuerden los personajes no son de mi pertenencia, son de los fans y propiedad de Tite KUbo.

**4- Una Reunión Sorpresiva.**

En la sala se hallaban reunidos los capitanes de gotei13 y su comandante general, bueno el único capitán que no se encontraba ahí era Kuchiki Byakuya, el cual aun estaba recuperándose de las heridas de combate.

Aun no comenzaba la reunión y todos estaba ahí charlando y preguntándose unos a otros sobre como estaban sus respectivos escuadrones, cosa extrañamente rara puesto que siempre todos se preocupaban de su propio escuadrón y no del de otros, pero dadas las circunstancias desfavorables de unos días atrás la amabilidad y compañerismo se dejaba entrever por primera vez. Yamamoto los veía interactuar con una mirada serena y un rostro apacible.

Dio un golpe al suelo con su bastón dejando escapar un poco de Reiatsu para tener la atención de sus subordinados, a su vez todos tomaran sus puestos ante lo que se hablaría en ese lugar.

-Bienvenidos sean a esta reunión informativa y de carácter urgente para cada uno de los escuadrones- dijo Yamamoto a todos los asistentes. Todos miraron con seriedad y se inclinaron en señal de saludo a su comandante, este los saludo inclinando su cabeza y mostrándoles una media sonrisa y dijo inmediatamente, comencemos primero con el informe de la cuarta división, Unohana taicho, esperamos el informe de los heridos.

-Con un semblante serio esta dio un paso adelante y comenzó su informe- primero mencionaré que los heridos por enfrentamientos con Ryokas ya han sido dados de alta y están en sus respectivos escuadrones siendo un total de 560 heridos de distintas divisiones. 2 heridos por parte de los Ryokas que también fueron atendidos de los cuales ya están bien como muchos pudieron verlos pasear por el Sereitei.

-Muchos rodaron los ojos, unos sonrieron ante el comentario y otros seguían serios- creo que los mas heridos mas graves fueron en la lucha en contra de _Aizen_Sōsuke.

-Todos bajaron la mirada-Unohana tomo aire y suavemente dijo el capitán Kuchiki ya se encuentra fuera de peligro y esta en recuperación, espero solo unos días mas de reposo para darle el alta definitiva, pero la que mas me preocupa por la seriedad de sus heridas es la Teniente Hinamori del quinto escuadrón, aun esta en un estado grave y solo tendremos que esperar su recuperación que será difícil, no solo por las heridas graves recibidas si no también por quien le hizo las heridas que fue su propio capitán.

Unohana dirigió una mirada al capitán Hytsugaya que al decir esto, vio como este empuñaba con fuerza su Zanpakutō.

Todos en silencio escuchaban el informe y de pronto Yamamoto interrumpió preguntando, y con respecto al Ryoka que libero a Kuchiki Rukia, se que termino muy herido, que sucedió con el.

Todos miraron con asombro y con curiosidad ante la pregunta, Unohana sonrió y dijo esta muy bien, la Ryoka que les acompaña tiene un poder de sanación sumamente diferente y a la vez especial que le ayudo a sanar sus heridas rápidamente.

-ahh pues claro que Ichigo no es de los debiluchos, afirmo Kempachi con una sonrisa sádica, dejando a todos aun sorprendidos, el casi nunca decía nada o participaba algo en las reuniones- después del breve comentario, Unohana termino diciendo eso es todo para la cuarta división.

Muy bien dijo Yamamoto ahora Sunshui, Komamura, Hytsugaya, Kempachi, Ukitake, se según sus reportes se que sus divisiones trabajan sin ningún problema, por lo tanto solo puedo pedirles que sigan así mas en estos tiempos difíciles que se avecinan. Eso será igualmente para la sexta división.

Estos hicieron un gesto de afirmación y volvieron a sus lugares. No sin antes oír decir a Yamamoto, una cosa mas Sunshui y Ukitake espero no volver a verlos del otro lado de la batalla, dijo este con un tono un poco bromista- el capitán de la octava división bajo su sombrero y sonrió. Yamajji no juegue con eso estoy feliz de estar bajo sus Ordenes dijo este con un tono suave- todos sonrieron levemente. Ukitake sonrió nerviosamente y agrego creo que secundo a Sunshui y agrego para la próxima vez vendré primero a su puerta. Taicho- todos rieron ante la ocurrencia, después de un breve silencio volvieron a la seriedad.

Capitana Soi Fong, es su turno dijo Yamamoto- esta dio un paso y comenzó su informe: Primeramente según órdenes se investigaron a fondo los escuadrones de los capitanes traidores, diciendo esto en todo serio y con su seño fruncido.

Según muestran los informes enviados a usted comandante puedo decir que los tenientes, mandos terceros y subalternos no eran sabedores o al menos nunca hubieran imaginado que sus capitanes tenían su propia agenda o algún plan en contra del Gotei13-todos suspiraron suavemente y bajaron la mirada.

Con respecto a instrumentos y archivos codificados encontrados en la habitación de Aizen y cuartel de la quinta división todo fue enviado al doceavo escuadrón, para su respectivo análisis. Mi escuadrón esta hoy mas que nunca pendiente de sucesos que parezcan sospechosos y extraños. Y como ha ordenado cualquier sospechoso será rápidamente arrestado e interrogado. Termino el informe y volvió a su lugar.

Mayuri dio un paso y dijo- bueno creo que es mi turno, comandante Yamamoto aun estamos analizando los instrumentos y archivos encontrados por la capitana Soi Fong, estos son como un diario de pruebas hechas por el traidor a muchos soldados, e incluso capitanes y tenientes del gotei13. Creo que es demás decir que lo de los Vizard fue uno de los experimentos de Aizen que posiblemente robo la idea en la cual trabajaba el exiliado ex traidor Urahara. Dijo Mayuri con un tono burlón.- los ojos de Soi Fong dejaron escapar asombro ante esas palabras y miles de pensamientos se centraron ante esa palabra…_ex traidor_. Aunque no fue la única con esa reacción, otros se miraban asombrados unos a otros ante las palabras de Mayuri, pero todo fue acallado por las últimas palabras del capitán del doceavo escuadrón, seguiremos la investigación y como usted ordeno preguntare a Kisuke Urahara por sus datos y así corroborar los míos.

Todos comenzaron a preguntarse por lo bajo a que se refería con corroborar con Urahara Kisuke, pero el sonoro bastón del comandante golpeando el suelo calmo los rumores.

Ya que los veo sorprendidos o algo interrogantes, tengo que anunciar algo que ha pasado en una reunión que he tenido el día después de los acontecimientos de Aizen y compañía-Todos pusieron una cuidadosa atención a su comandante- como sabrán ese día apareció acompañando a los Ryokas la ex capitana de la segunda división Yoruichi Shihōin, y por su puesto sabemos que esto no deja atrás a Urahara Kisuke y Tessai.

Antes de continuar debo insistirle y rogarles que no se difunda esto que les diré porque nuestros enemigos están quizá un paso delante de nosotros y usaran cualquier medio para derrotarnos y por lo tanto nosotros no haremos lo menos para lograr la victoria- todos asintieron.

Yamamoto cerro os ojos y suspiro- los cargos que se imputaban de traición fueron retirados para los tres antes mencionados, ellos ahora pueden ir y venir al Sereitei cuando y cuanto lo requieran y nosotros lo requiramos, serán nuestra base en el mundo y compartiremos información para contrarrestar al enemigo, ayudaran con tecnología, información y todo lo que tengan a la mano cuando se envíen escuadrones en misiones al mundo de los vivos.

Todos en silencio y muy absortos ante la noticia, nadie decía nada, no miraba a nadie más que al comandante- pero a la capitana Soi Fong aun escuchaba como eco, _cargos retirados_. Yamamoto siguió, no basta decir que tener a esas dos mentes de nuestro lado es ventajoso si no miren que entre los dos agruparon a unos Ryokas que invadieron el Sereitei poniéndonos en apuros.

Así que ahora como una orden inmediata la segunda división dejara libre paso a Tessai, Urahara y Yoruichi ellos ya no son traidores y perseguidos…Ellos son aliados y amigos. Todos quedaron aun más sorprendidos por las últimas palabras.

-Soi Fong se inclino y dijo con firmeza- diciendo en todo frio- como ordene se hará comandante.

Bueno, para terminar- el Ryoka Kurosaki Ichigo será un shinigami sustituto en el mundo de los vivos, no basta decir que su Reiatsu es posiblemente casi igual al de un capitán, por lo tanto espero que el pueda también considerarse como aliado y así mismo los Ryokas restantes…y si Mayuri aun el Quincy- Mayuri frunció el seño ante lo escuchado.

El gotei hoy mas que nunca debe estar unido es cierto que cada división tiene su área y su modo operandi pero todos en conjunto luchamos por lo mismo. Así que les pido Unión y camaradería por un bien común- todos se miraban unos con otros y al final se inclinaron y dijeron enérgicamente SI comandante…dando una respuesta que se esperaba ante la petición de su comandante, este sonrió y dio por terminada la reunión.

Todos se encaminaban a la salida cuando Yamamoto dijo suavemente, Soi Fong podrías darme un momento, esta se giro rápidamente y volvió sus pasos delante del general, cuando todos habían salido y las puertas se cerraron, el comandante avanzo hacia la capitana y sonriente le dijo, buen trabajo con la investigación de los 3 escuadrones- esta se inclino para agradecer y escucho las ultimas palabras de su comandante- tomate tiempo libre desde el momento que salgas por esa puerta hasta el día de mañana y también que los que mas han trabajado en tu escuadrón tomen ese descanso, ya asigne a la octava división para que sean ellos los que estén encargados este día desde la tarde y mañana a las tareas que son parte de tu división- termino sonriente ante la capitana.

-gracias Yamamoto Taicho- dijo Soi Fong saludando y dando media vuelta para salir de ahí a su división, para dar la noticia. Ahora podía decirse que todo confabulaba para que tuviese esa charla que parecía inevitable, sonrió con burla diciendo en sus adentros, así que aliados.

…..

En el cuartel de la segunda división Omaeda, había terminado con las tareas que le habían sido asignadas, extrañamente hoy algo que parecía imposible y casi milagroso, había hecho todo al pie de la letra y sin ningún fallo o estupidez de su parte, pero aun con todo esto lo mas asombroso fue que su taicho no le insultara eso era lo único que tenia entre ceja el teniente. Que acaso era masoquista pensó, pero aun con todo sea insultos, golpes y maltratos se sentía orgulloso de su capitana y de ser su teniente aunque con ello conllevara un trato no adecuado de su capitana- en esas cavilaciones estaba cuando sintió un golpe en su cabeza, reacciono y de pronto sus ojos saltaron de asombro…taicho cuando regreso dijo en un tono de sorpresa.

-Estabas en que mundo Omaeda- Soi dijo en un tono que denotaba molestia, luego pregunto, hiciste lo que te asigne.

-Si Taicho, todo hecho según usted lo ordeno- respondió el gordo teniente inclinándose y saludando con respeto a su capitana, esta lo miro y dijo: bueno como una orden mas informa que hay descanso desde hoy y mañana, pero a los que descansaron mas solo que descansen hoy que mañana vuelvan a las actividades normales. Y a ti no te quiero ver hasta pasado mañana así que no regreses, pero si hay alguna emergencia te llamare.

-Omaeda la miro y dijo con rapidez, como mande Taicho- se inclino y se retiro con una sonrisa y a la vez con más dudas de las que antes tenia. Pesando sobre su capitana…que mosca le pico.

...

creere que nadie lee yuri , igual espero que los que aman esta pareja le den un vistaso .

Dei...gracias por el review, yo tambien bucando m encontre pocos fanfics de esta pareja lo cual me parece muy injusto...espero cad capitulo vaya aumentando tu gusto por esta pareja .

JScarlett25- gomene por perderla un poco en la lectura, la verdad este es mi primer intento de historia y bueno al principio me fui como caballo desbocado, pero ahora trato de releer y que las cosas en la historia se entrelacen y fluyan ;) actulizare pronto asi que gracias por leer.

Shaka.. mmm pues este capitulo es el que querias leer no?...gracias por tu comentario.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaro que los personajes de bleach no son de mi autoria ...Tite Kubo (eres una genio por crear personajes tan amados)

Sin mas preambulos ...sigue la historia con un capitulo mas..

**5- Preparación**

Llego a su recamara y se dispuso a relajarse pero no encontraba mas que incomodidad, como si algo dentro de ella se accionara dio un salto y decidida cuso shunpo y partió hacia el bosque, mas bien un bosque en especial en aquel que siempre había entrenado y acudido cuando sentía que su mente y alma era un caos.

Al llegar comenzó a entrenar de una forma muy rigurosa. Pasaron las horas y poco a poco ella había dejado de entrenar y se encontraba en esos momentos meditando, estaba en su mundo interior y diviso que una pequeña figura que se le acercaba, Suzumebachi dijo suavemente- Nee Soi Fong estas lista para despellejar gatos le dijo en todo burlón, esta dejo caer una risa ante el comentario, pero luego dijo en tono serio-¿crees que yo podría hacer algo así?

Suzumebachi dejo de revolotear a su alrededor posándose en su hombro, esa gata y su abrazo no ayudo en nada dijo en tono de reproche y cruzándose de brazos, Soi se sonrojo ante el recuerdo del abrazo y las sensaciones que le embargaron- solo falta que suspires expreso Suzumebachi- Soi la miro con enfado.

-Le puedo reconocer algo a ella, desde ese abrazo hay lugares acá en los cuales ha parado la lluvia, pero eso no quiere decir que ya se sienta el calor de sol, le dijo Suzumebachi.

-Soi bajo la mirada diciendo suavemente- hoy hablare con ella.

Suzumebachi la miro y con firmeza expreso, necesitas decir lo que sientes y lo que sentiste lo que tenemos acá dentro señalando su corazón, Soi bajo su rostro- no se que sentir con respecto a tanto cambio.

-Pero estamos claras en lo que sentimos, verdad- dijo Suzumebachi. Y Soi la fulmino con la mirada. Yo vivo aquí, no puedes engañarme dijo con autosuficiencia la pequeña abeja. Eres una traidora dijo Soi por lo bajo. Y de pronto se echaron a reír.

-Suzumebachi se puso frente a su ama, diciendo en forma seria y tierna- pase lo que pase siempre estaré contigo Soi Fong, hasta la muerte.

Soi Fong sonrió y termino diciendo, gracias Suzumebachi-abrió los ojos y la noche yacía frente a ella, su platica interior había terminado, shunpo hacia su división no sin antes pasar a las duchas generales del escuadrona y darse un baño para que al llegar a su habitación, no tenga que dejar esperando más tiempo a Yoruichi que posiblemente estaría en su habitación.

-Yoruichi ya estaba esperando desde hace casi media hora a su abejita, pensaba que quizá estaba muy ocupada con papeleo, pensó que se había ido a alguna misión ya que no había visto muchos del segundo escuadrón vigilando, es mas solo había visto muchos de la octava división cosa que le pareció extraña.

Había llevado un obento para que cenara como un acto de paz, bueno eso había inventado como escusa ya que al cenar ella había comido como siempre más de lo que debía. Pero como no lo iba a ser, si estaba de nervios por la platica que tendría con su abejita. Que a decir verdad ella no aparecía por ninguna parte y ni podía sentir su Reiatsu cerca.

Estaba llegando al aburrimiento y de pronto esa cantidad de comida comenzó a tener efecto sumándole la espera, miro el futon y pensó- si me recuesto un rato para esperarla. Mmm si lo hago como gato podría pasar desapercibida si alguien viene a su habitación. Puso cara de desagrado y dijo, pero quien diablos tendría que venir a las habitación de Soi…nadie.

Así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había quitado la ropa y la había colocado en el closet ya que todo ahí estaba en impecable orden, no podía dejar la ropa regada, salto al futon transformándose y se estiro con gracia sintiéndose de pronto inundada por un olor que le pareció delicioso y dulce casi a miel.

Todos sus sentidos gatunos se envolvieron y quedo maravillada por ese el perfume de su abejita, ronroneo suavemente y rodo sobre la sabana y el futon, se coló bajo la almohada y ronroneaba suavemente, estaba mas que encantada y ensimismada llenado todos sus sentidos y embriagándolos con ese olor, olvidando todo a su alrededor.

-Era tarde y se imagino a una aburrida y exasperada Yoruichi, ella terminaba de cambiarse y aunque moría de hambre, prefirió correr a su habitación para no hacer esperar mas a su ex mentora, llego a la puerta de su habitación y de pronto escucho unos ronroneos, frunció el seño y abrió lentamente la puerta- la escena no era mas que extraña o mas bien, ni ella sabia que pensar al respecto, ya que un gato negro estaba en su futon y rodaba de arriba a bajo y de un lado a otro, bajo la sabana, bajo la almohada y de paso ronroneaba de una forma extraña.

Carraspeo para hacerse sentir ya que por lo visto su Reiatsu fue pasado por alto, pero aun así los ronroneos aumentaban mientras que el susodicho gato se quedaba quieto por unos instantes.

-Embriagada por ese olor de su abejita y extasiada de haber recorrido cada rincón del futon había encontrado calma y tranquilidad en un lugar cerca de a almohada- pensó que ahí podía dormir eternamente en paz y sonrió plácidamente, estaba tan absorta en las sensaciones que le provocaba el olor a miel. Tan así que no se dio cuenta que era observada.

-No podía creer que ignorara de esa manera su presencia, que le pasaba, que diablos hacia…además estaba llenando su futon de pelos de gato, aunque ese no era el caso importante si no que dejaría su olor ahí, ese mismo que había embargado su ser por entero llevándola a un mundo de ensueño y ahora como podría dormir así.

Se armo de valor y dijo con voz clara- que se supone que hace Yoruichi-sama- la gata en un claro respingo miro a Soi que estaba parada en la puerta. Yoruichi respondió con su voz grave, estaba descansando ya que la espera se hizo algo larga, quejándose por la aparente tardanza de la capitana.

-Lo lamento estaba entrenando y se me paso el tiempo demasiado rápido, luego fui por una ducha- Nee Soi-Chan dijo casi como ronroneo- me imagino que no te hace gracia que deje mis pelos en tu futon- poniendo una cara de gatito regañado- Soi rodo los ojos, respondiendo no es ese el caso, pero bueno que tal si te vas cambiando para que podamos charlar.

Yoruichi la miro y le dijo bueno te traje un poco de comida así que cena mientras me cambio dijo eso en tono divertido- Soi comenzó a comer su cena agradeciendo el gesto de Yoruichi, mientras esta la veía comer tuvo una sonrisa maliciosa, nunca se había transformado de gato a humana frente a Soi Fong y estaba sopesando la idea para ver la reacción de esta y de paso liberar un poco de tensión.

Una pequeña neblina comienza a dispersarse en la habitación. Soi extrañada vuelve sus ojos hacia el closet, notando a una Yoruichi totalmente desnuda- casi se atraganta con el bocado que tenia en su boca al ver esa escena, mientras la morena reía al ver la reacción de su pequeña abeja.

Esta trago antes de ahogarse y dejo de mirar a su ex maestra- Yoruichi, se vestía rápidamente no quería que matar a su Soi-Chan de la impresión y que esta noche se echara a perder por su diversión, pero mientras lo hacia no pudo evitar sentirse observada de vez en cuando.

-Jamás la había visto transformarse y fue una sorpresa enorme, mirarla desnuda y dicho sea de paso su cuerpo era…uff, se imaginaba eso de su maestra, y lo confirmaba tenia un cuerpo que era digno de los dioses, volvió a su comida evitando pensar en eso y sus sonrojos se hicieron evidentes.

Lista- dijo Yoruichi y se apresuro a dar pasos para colocarse cerca de su abejita. Esta al sentir la proximidad se levanto de su silla ya había concluido con la comida que había traído. Rápidamente un silencio incomodo lleno la habitación, Soi Fong estaba parada cerca de la puerta y Yoruichi tomo una pose de seriedad como casi nunca mostraba.

…..

espero este capitulo haga que el paado no sea tan tedioso, espero us comentarios y muchas gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6

Para los que esperan esta charla y me tachan de mala por dejarlos con un poco de espera, solo puedo decir que aunque me tome tiempo para escribir este capitulo y cada vez que revisaba podía ver que esto es exactamente lo que me imagine XD me acuso de quizá ser algo cursi y querer ver a Yoru y Soi feliz. Espero sea de su agrado y aunque no lo crean esta historia fluye sola y me sorprende en cada capitulo.

Declaro con el uso de mis facultades que los personajes no son de mi autoría, son propiedad de TK.

**6- Platica….Perdón?**

Ropio el silencio-Muchas cosas han pasado en estos días Soi Fong- expreso la gata, sabrás que los cargos por traición fueron desestimados- Soi asintió levemente- desde ese día en que nos enfrentamos quise buscarte y hablar contigo _[diablos porque me cuesta decir lo que siento, pensaba en su interior Yoruichi]_ intento continuar pero parecía que las palabras no salían y como caso extraño el día de hoy ella no tenia esa seguridad que le caracterizaba.

-Soi Fong escuchaba atenta pero en su garganta sentía un nudo que le ahogaba, hablo casi ahogando las palabras…Yoo te extrañe tanto- la gata abrió los ojos con asombro ante esas palabras.

-Cuando te fuiste no lo creía, esos rumores eran tan dolorosos, decían que habías traicionado al Gotei 13, dejando tu escuadrón, el cargo de capitana, tu te habías marchado….su voz se quebraba y guardo silencio para tomar aire y evitar derramar lagrimas.

El ambiente era tan tenso que costaba respira, Yoruichi miraba a su Abeja con un rostro que reflejaba tristeza, dejo que ella hablara y sacara todo lo que había guardado en su interior todos estos años.

-Tu promesa fue mentira...Me dejaste sola sin un adiós o explicación alguna, pensé que quizá yo había hecho algo malo para que no me llevaras contigo o que simplemente para ti no era NADA…dijo casi gritando, sus lagrimas brotaron sin poderlas contener.

Tuve que aprender a salir adelante sola sin ti… dolía mucho extrañarte, pensarte, pero me daba mas rabia pensar que estabas con…ese, esa niña que tu dejaste atrás la tuve que enterrar en mi interior, y es así como me propuse hacerme mas fuerte, pero aun con todo siempre eras tu mi debilidad.

Yoruichi dio unos pasos hacia Soi Fong, pero esta retrocedió unos cuantos mas- detuvo sus pasos mirando fijamente su pequeña Soi Fong- se que diga lo que diga no podrá cambiar en nada el sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar, lo supe desde ese día en que nos reencontramos y a decir verdad jamás pensé que algo así sucedería, preguntaste porque no te lleve conmigo ¿no te lo puedes imaginar?

-Como se te ocurre pensar que yo te arrastraría conmigo a una vida incierta, casi mas e medio siglo escondida en mi forma de gato, exiliados, perdiendo todo rango y cargo en la Sociedad de Almas, no saber si era perseguida, sin ver por mucho tiempo a nadie mas que Kisuke y Tessai. Olvidando amigos y aliados muy estimados. Tú no merecías una vida así

-Yo moriría por ti- espeto Soi Fong con firmeza. Baka jamás permitiría que tú murieras por mi causa grito Yoruichi.

Poco a poco daba pasos acercándose a Soi Fong, mientras seguía hablando-Tú sabes que actuó muchas veces sobre la marcha y para ese entonces solo apreté mi corazón y no vi hacia atrás, seguí la opción más viable, la más segura. Se que suena egoísta, pero yo también perdí algo muy importante en esa huida.

La capitana alzo su rostro al escuchar esas ultimas palabras- miro a su Yoruichi con ese semblante que rara vez mostraba. Estaban ahí paradas una frente a la otra pero quizá con muchas cosas que las separaba, pero esta noche parecía ser la que las acercaría o terminaría de alejar.

-La mujer la miraba con sus ojos felinos y continuo-pasó mucho tiempo para que pudiera venir y lo añoraba tanto que fui la que se arriesgo primero, pero con todo no podía acercarme a ti. Me enteraba que sucedía contigo de una forma superficial y eso para mi nunca fue suficiente-sonrió con un dejo amargura. Pero quizá lo tenia merecido.

El silencio volvió a reinar por unos breves instantes, con voz clara y viendo directamente a los ojos de su abeja soltó lo que deseaba decirle cuando se enfrentaron-Perdóname Soi Fong se que te he causado mucho daño- unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos felinos.

Soi Fong abrió lo ojos ante lo que escucho, sintiendo que la ultima barrera que había puesto en su corazón era rasgada inevitablemente, dio unos pasos hacia Yoruichi quien estaba inmóvil y con unas lagrimas que surcaban sus mejías, Soi le abrazo con mucho sentimiento y fue correspondida por Yoruichi. Las dos se fundieron en un abrazo que duro unos momentos que parecieron eternos.

Las dos estaban mas tranquilas y comenzaron a soltar el abrazo, pero antes Yoruichi tuvo ese gesto de revolver el cabello de la cabeza de Soi justo como lo hacia hace un siglo- Soi se sonrojo levemente y Yoruichi sonrió al verle así- volvió a ser ella y dijo de forma burlona, entonces no piensas darme tu perdón abejita.

Soi frunció el ceño y dijo por lo bajo eres boba o que, eso no lo dudes, te perdone desde ese día cuando luchamos.

Yoruichi lanzo una mirada intensa a su abejita y esta al notarlo se puso algo nerviosa-se acercaba un poco mas, muy peligrosamente según el pensamiento de Soi Fong.

-Me imagino que querrás dormir Soi-chan, yo quisiera quedarme esta noche contigo y acompañarte, me transformare en gato para no incomodarte, si así lo quieres.

-Que predicamento es muy tentador pero no seria bueno- pensó la capitana-Baka no lo pienses tanto Soi y dile que si- hablo Suzumebachi- Soi respondió rápidamente quédate- escuchando en su interior una sonrisa que sabia era de burla por parte de su Zanpakutō-

-No es necesario que vuelvas a tu forma felina Yoruichi-Sama, creo que el Futon es lo suficientemente amplio para las dos, ya lo has comprobando antes no.

-Si me pillaste en ello abejita- ¿Orilla o rincón, que prefieres? dijo Yoruichi con sonrisa burlona. Soi camino como oveja al matadero diciendo suavemente- rincón, colocándose de una en el futon y dándola espalda a Yoruichi que le siguió y se coloco a su lado.

-Me imagino que estas enterada que mañana regreso al mundo de los vivos- Soi contesto, eso es inevitable no- Yoruichi dijo con mucha seguridad, puedo venir cuando quiera y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo, no volveré a dejarte otra vez- Soi se estremeció al escucharle, pero no dijo nada mas.

-Los minutos pasaban y miraba a su abejita a su lado, parecía incomoda ahí arrinconada, pero volvió a sentir ese perfume dulce que la envolvía, cerro los ojos dejando que ese olor exquisito la llenara por completo acerco su rostro al odio de su abejita diciendo casi ronroneando, pareces tensa Soi-chan, será que mi cercanía te pone incomoda.

Soi Fong se estremeció al sentir el aliento cerca de su oído, pero supo disimular y se giro para mirarle a los ojos y responderle de una forma seria y estoica- no es incomodidad a usted Yoruichi-Sama, bajo su voz… es que siempre he dormido sola.

La vio con cara interrogante ante la respuesta, luego atino a decir- insinúas que yo tengo compañía en mi cama- Soi Fong se sonrojo levemente ante lo dicho Yoruichi, luego mostro un poco de molestia ante esa idea y desvió su mirada a un lado.

Yoruichi se acerco a Soi abrazándole de una forma lenta y cariñosa atrayéndola hacia ella diciendo en un susurro… la única compañía en mi cama has sido tu o es que no lo recuerdas.

Soi se sonrojo al recordar que hace más de un siglo una noche de entrenamiento, ella por orden de su sempai se había quedado a dormir con ella. Guardo silencio y se dejo envolver por el olor, por esos brazos y de pronto todo su ser se relajo cerrando los ojos lentamente. Yoruichi no se quedo atrás y al sentir el calor que emanaba de su abejita, beso levemente la frente de ella y se dispuso a dormir. Los latidos acompasados y ese sentimiento de paz, las estaba llevando irremediablemente al mundo de los sueños.

…

Tan tan …. Agradezco sus reviews la verdad me han sorprendido y gracias a los que toman un tiempo de leer, a los que aman a esta pareja y los que escriben historias que nos alegran y nos hacen volar a otros mundos y situaciones.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno para los que pregunta si seguire la historia aca esta la muestra de mi buena voluntad ;) un capitulo mas para su lectura y curiosidad.

Declaro que los personajes no son de mi autoria, son te Tite Kubo. si fuesen mios esto seria mas que todo una historia Yuri XD .

**7- Hasta Pronto**

En una cueva conocida, un hombre tomaba su té lentamente y bajaba un poco su sombrero mientras pensaba para si- desde ayer no se aparece…espero haya terminado con eso que la tiene triste, suspiro y bebió una vez mas- aunque nadie lo notara y tu jamás lo demuestres mi querida Yoru, yo sabia el peso que llevabas en tu alma y que se acentuó mas con ese enfrentamiento.

-Sonrió- pero el que no haya habido algún signo de destrucción en el Sereitei es buena señal, mas con el temperamento que tiene la pequeña Soi- dijo para si el rubio, se dispuso a terminar su te para poder ir al Senkaimon y regresar al mundo de los vivos.

En la habitación de la capitana de la segunda división aun parecía que las bellas durmientes no daban señales de despertar, habían tenido un sueño muy placentero y se podía ver una tierna imagen de la maestra abrazando a su alumna y de la alumna aferrándose a esta como si su vida pendiera de ella.

Pero una de ellas despertó levemente y no pudo evitar quedarse quieta sintiendo el calor y cuerpo de la otra muy pegado al de ella- Yoruichi había despertado y al hacerlo se sintió por un breve momento extraña al notar un agarré en su cuerpo, luego ese calor y olor dulce tan cercano.

Recordó donde estaba y a quien tenia a su lado abrazada su rostro mostro una alegría incomparable, se quedo prendada viendo a su abejita mas de cerca, la examinaba con detenimiento, su rostro, el cabello un poco desalineado, el compas de su respiración suave, el movimiento de su pecho ante los latidos, sus delineados y finos labios…dios esos labios que se moría por probar, hoy mas que nunca había descubierto que su pequeña abeja ya no era tan pequeña, se había convertido en una mujer fuerte, respetada, con carácter severo, hermosa y si…endiabladamente sexy a su parecer.

Mientras pensaba todo esto no pudo evitar acercarse poco a poco a los labios de Soi Fong, estaba mas que dispuesta a robarle un beso quizá solo un leve rose que calmara su sed, que le diera un aliento de vida, de pronto sorprendentemente solo atino a darle un pequeño beso en su frente, se quedo ahí queriendo grabar en todo su ser ese momento ya que pronto partiría de su lado de nuevo. Sintió el leve movimiento de su pequeña y relajo un poco el abrazo.

-Despertaba soñolienta pues había dormido como cuando era una niña. Se sentía tranquila, cayendo en cuenta que estaba abrazada a ella a ese cuerpo perfecto, tuvo que reprenderse a si misma por tener esos pensamientos que no le ayudaban en nada. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que pudo divisar fue unos ojos como el sol que le miraban con una sonrisa plena, buenos días Yoruichi-sama dijo con una voz algo ronca ya que acababa de despertar- desde cuando estas despierta pregunto.

No hace mucho abejita además no quería despertarte al querer levantarme así que me quede disfrutando de tu abrazo- le guiño el ojo y agrego, dormiste bien mi abejita- Soi se sonrojo y del nerviosismo soltó el abrazo aferrado con el que había tenido a su ex maestra.

-Creo que debo levantarme hoy parto de nuevo al mundo de los vivos sentencio Yoruichi- Soi Fong la vio directamente y dijo bajando la voz… lo se.

La mujer felina dio un salto del futon y se puso de pie preparándose para partir mientras Soi la miraba desde el futon.

No había más que decir las dos sabían que otra vez debían separarse, pero era como un poco injusto que después de haber zanjado las diferencias entre ellas, ahora tenían que volver cada quien por su lado.

Soi Fong se puso de pie y como cosa rara en ella se acerco a Yoruichi y la abrazo…te extrañare Yoruichi, espero volver a verte pronto-dijo con una sonrisa tímida y segura, no quería que su maestra se sintiera triste por marcharse de nuevo, mas ahora que habían resuelto lo pasado.

Yoruichi sintió de todo en ese abrazo escuchando las palabras de su abeja querida, no sabiendo como reacciono tomando el mentón de su abejita la miro como queriendo transmitir lo que en ese momento deseaba expresarle- porque era cierto que partía pero esta vez podía venir una y otra vez solo para verle, esta vez no se permitiría el perderla, así que lentamente acerco su rostro al de su abejita, poso sus labios suavemente en ellos, que dicho sea de paso desde hace un tiempo deseaba probar.

La beso, era un beso tierno y lento pero luego fue aumentando en intensidad, le dio realce el recibir una respuesta de afirmativa de parte de Soi que al principio sus labios temblaron levemente ante el contacto, pero al sentir el aliento de Yoruichi y sus labios presionando los de ella se dejo llevar.

Lo supo en ese instante, esta no era una despedida, era un hasta pronto, ahora el beso no solo era intenso, pues denotaba desesperación por una separación que se aproximaba, Soi quería decirle que aunque estuviesen separadas el lazo que las unía jamás se rompería- si el beso se torno largo e intenso lleno de muchos sentimientos…un beso sellando un hasta pronto.

Se separaron por falta de aire- Yoruichi miro a una sonrojada Soi Fong y dijo con tono malicioso y de manera agitada- hoy no puedes quejarte que no me despedí como se debe- Soi paso por todas las tonalidades de sonrojo ante el comentario- Boba, le recrimino la capitana- las dos sonrieron de forma cómplice volviendo al silencio.

-Acaricio el rostro de su abejita diciendo, debo irme, nos veremos pronto abejita- Uso el Shunpo y salió de ahí. Soi miro hacia a fuera y dijo con calma, hasta pronto Yoruichi. La partida fue rápida quizá así era mejor después de todo sabía que volvería a verle pronto.

…..

Llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no en vano era la diosa del Shunpo. Urahara esperaba a su amiga, la vio llegar y exclamo. Pensé que la diosa de la velocidad jamás llegaría tarde a algún lugar- esta sonrió ante el comentario de Kisuke, sabia que el tono ocupado en su comentario solo era una muestra de que quería saber todo lo que había pasado entre Soi y ella, pero esta dijo burlonamente-tu aun estas aquí Kisuke eso indica que no he llegado tarde- el hombre bajo su sombrero ocultando la mirada y dijo, vámonos… comenzara una etapa de arduo trabajo para nosotros. Pero creo que será divertido.

Comenzaron a correr a través del Senkaimon Kisuke se adelanto debía preparar todo para recibir a los chicos ya que como le había contado Yoruichi su llegada a la Sociedad de almas fue un poco accidentada y ella se que do un poco mas atrás para ir delante de los chicos, no sin antes decir en su mente…ya te estoy extrañando abejita.

…

Llegaron al mundo de los vivos y todos se despedían y se quedaban en sus hogares o cerca para no causar algún revuelo, llegaron a la tienda y Yoruichi fue directo a la cocina para tomar un buen vaso de leche pues lo merecía según su pensamiento. Kisuke le siguió mientras Tessai iba con los niños para ver como se encontraban.

La vio sentarse con sus piernas cruzadas y comenzar a beber de su vaso de leche- se acerco para sentarse frente a ella subiendo un poco su sombrero y verle directamente a los ojos.

Yoruichi lo vio llegar sorbo de su leche y pensó que la vieja entrometida que vivía dentro de su amigo venia a interrogarla- pero al verlo a los ojos con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo, supo que el había visto atreves de sus ojos.

Kisuke hablo de forma lenta y alegre- parece que la gata atrapo a la abeja en sus garras de nuevo, Yoruichi levanto una ceja ante el comentario y sonrió ampliamente a su amigo. No puedes imaginar que quizá la abeja pico directamente a el corazón del gato.

El rubio bajo su sombrero y expreso- esa picadura lleva un siglo ahí solo que tu no la aceptabas, expreso con certeza en sus palabras- se puso serio y dijo un poco melancólico me has quitado un gran peso de encima querida amiga.

Yoruichi lo miro con asombro- que cosas dices Kisuke le dijo desconcertada. Kisuke comenzó a hablar- cuando me planteaste lo de la huida y que tu vendrías conmigo me sentí muy agradecido sobre todo porque nunca abandonaste nuestra amistad y te jugaste el todo por el todo, pero a los días me di cuenta de que tenias una tristeza en tu interior, pensé en todo lo que habías abandonado por mi amistad. Se que los títulos no te son de importancia, las riquezas y todo te parecía mas una carga que otra cosa. Pero recordé una cosa que para ti había sido y seria importante, eso único era la pequeña Soi Fong.

Yoruichi lo miraba con asombro jamás hablaban de esas cosas, es mas habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso de no mirar atrás y menos hablar de ello, pero lo que hoy le manifestaba la dejaba asombrada-el rubio siguió la platica, recuerdo cuando venias y me contabas sobre ella, que era demasiado molesta pero muy simpática, que te hacia feliz enseñarle, entrenar a su lado, pero todo lo decías con un rostro alegre y unos ojos que brillaban, hasta que un día soltaste tu abejita era muy linda y sobre todo que habías hallado el gusto a la vida.

Recuerdas cuando te dije que quería conocerla para ver si era tan linda como decías- tú me fulminaste con un golpe y de forma enérgica casi me gritaste: ni se te ocurra Kisuke, ella es solo mía- Yoruichi se sonrojo ante el recuerdo, sobre todo por que era su amigo quien lo recordaba.

El rubio bajo su sombrero- me imagino que ella me odia dijo Kisuke- Yoruichi se puso seria- bueno Kisuke la verdad tu nunca le agradaste- los dos rieron ante el recuerdo, es una pequeña muy celosa comento Kisuke. Lo dos reían ante el comentario y los recuerdos.

Kisuke se levanto y dijo, me alegro mucho por ti amiga y aunque ella no crea o no lo sepa me alegro por ella, ustedes merecen estar juntas.

Yoruichi sonrió y se sintió agradecida con su amigo de toda la vida, este comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta y le dijo con todo serio. No lo arruines Yoru hoy no solo debes pensar en ti, si no en ella también- Lo se Kisuke dijo Yoruichi de forma firme.

Voy a trabajar eso es lo que espera Yamamoto taicho- dijo con una sonrisa alegre, dejando a una Yoruichi sumida en sus pensamientos, llevo unos dedos a sus labios susurrando-abejita aun siento tu miel en mis labios.

….

Mientras en la segunda división la capitana responsable y enérgica, como caso extraño no se había levantado de su futon de todas maneras era su día libre, dormía tan plácidamente soñando o mas bien recordando ese beso que hacia que irremediablemente se le dibujara una sonrisa tonta en sus labios.

Pero no solo era que estaba dormida, estaba en su mundo interior con Suzumebachi- que tenia una cara bochornosa, molesta- Nee Soi no mas arcoíris por favor, se que estas muy feliz y yo junto a ti, pero me conformo con los bosques lindos de tu mundo interior, pero hoy solo puedo ver arcoíris de una lado otro me siento como duende-. Lo siento dijo Soi Fong algo sonrojada, luego tomo seriedad y dijo, vienen tiempos difíciles Suzumebachi hay que prepararnos para la batalla contra Aizen- Suzumebachi rodo los ojos y dijo para eso entrenaremos muy duro, pero hoy recuerda que no estamos solas. Soi suspiro y encogió sus hombros levemente, lo se dijo suavemente, aunque hubiese deseado que se quedara un poco mas antes de irse. Suzumebachi la vio y sonrió de manera malévola- si se queda mas tiempo hubiesen pasado a mas que solo besos- Soi se sonrojo ante el comentario de su Zanpakutō, mientras esta se reía de manera burlona. Estaba feliz como hace mucho tiempo no lo había estado y su ama estaba aun mejor. Esa era su alegría.

….

Como siempre deseando que su lectura sea agradable y sobre todo esta historia les este dando un poco de distraccion, agradezco los reviews y sus animos para seguirle.

Si soy siencera con todos los lectores puedo confesar que esta historia esta casi completa para mi gusto y disgusto. yo tambien soy fanatica de otra historias y me da pesar comenzar la lectura y luego quedar en pausan diciendo wtf ...no hay final, asi que procure sobre todo publicar teniendo casi un 80% de la historia.

Espero tenga un buen inicio de semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Actualizacion, otra vez? jaja bueno es simple esto lleva adelantado mucho y tengo esa inquietud de terminar, pero por ahora las ideas se fusionan con otra cosa que se me ocurrio y mi imaginacion anda muy activa.

Declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

me declaro fan de Soi Fong y Yoruichi :)

**8- Incomodidad**

Estaba recostada en su futon- no podía creer que la extrañaba tanto si esta mañana había estado con ella, pero ya era de noche y solo podía pensar en que hoy estaba sola recostada, lejos de su querida abeja- suspiro un poco mas de un siglo durmiendo sola y ahora por una noche que había dormido abrazada a ella y su calor parecía perdida. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado tan pronto- no, claro que no solo era eso su alma anhelaba estar junto a ella.

Pero al parecer no era la única- porque muy lejos de ahí en el Sereitei una abeja se movía de un lado a otro dentro de su futon, bufaba molesta, no podía dormir en absoluto y mañana volvía a sus labores, todo era culpa de ella dijo harta y en voz alta- Nee Soi te hace falta un besito de buenas noches de parte de Yoruichi- dijo burlonamente Suzumebachi. Soi se sintió derrotada ante esas palabras-La extraño, me pregunto como estará ella en estos momentos- dijo mientras se acomodaba e intentaba buscar el sueño y así termino rendida.

-Yoruichi había ido por un vaso de leche intentando encontrar alguna solución a esa molestia que no le dejaba dormir. Bebiendo su leche pensó que quizá debería dormir en su forma felina. Llego a su habitación y se enrosco en u forma felina no podía perder la noche en vela y así la noches y el sueño llego por fin.

...

La mañana llegaba y todo volvía a la normalidad, todos los escuadrones se hallaban al 100% de sus capacidades, como caso extraño el comandante Yamamoto dijo como una decisión imprevista que por ahora no consideraría el nombrar Capitanes para reemplazar a los traidores y que sus tenientes serian encargados de llevar las riendas de sus Divisiones.

En el segundo escuadrón la oficina de la capitana se encontraba muy concurrida, informes llegaban, y el teniente brillaba por su ausencia, Soi Fong que había tenido una noche un poco difícil por su pequeño insomnio parecía algo fastidiada, de pronto su teniente apareció con una bolsa de frituras las cuales devoraba- para su capitana lo hacia de manera muy ruidosa y detestable.

- Omaeda dijo enérgicamente- este se acerco y dijo mande Taicho- esta le dio un golpe en el rostro y le dijo ponte a trabajar, aleja de mi tu rostro y de paso ese desagradable olor a comida-pero taicho dijo este casi al borde del llanto- no pierdas tiempo y ponte a trabajar hay muchos informes en tu escritorio- iré a entrenar al grupo dos- termina los informes, pero taicho reclamo el teniente y se acerco a espaldas de su capitana- esta le dio golpe en su cabeza, no seas débil y deja de quejarte sentencio la capitana, Shunpo lo mas rápido que pudo, si se quedaba mas tiempo terminaría de acabar con su paciencia que hoy parecía la había dejado en su otro uniforme.

…..

En el Mundo de los Vivos

Seria bueno que te quedaras un rato quieta Yoruichi, sentenciaba Kisuke- esta caminaba de un lado a otro como gato enjaulado había regresado de unas investigaciones en el campo reuniendo pruebas de unos Reiatsus extraños, desde que se había levantado parecía que deseaba con mucha insistencia mantenerse ocupada, había ido tras unos Hollows con Ichigo y compañía , hasta se había transformado en gato para jugar con unos niños pero siempre terminaba fastidiada- cosa que era un poco raro en ella pues le encantaba estar durmiendo y bebiendo leche- todos se preguntaban que mosca le había picado a Yoruichi-sama, pero Kisuke sabia que no era una mosca mas bien una abeja, sonreía mientras hacia sus pruebas.

Ella lo miraba y decía vamos Kisuke apresúrate hay que ver que resultados de esos Reiatsus- el rubio bajo su sombrero y con suavidad dijo Yoruichi me permites terminar y no ayuda que estés impaciente-dio un resoplido y dijo, esta bien Kisuke iré por un vaso de leche.

Kisuke sonreía y escribía datos de manera rápida, ya había terminado las pruebas pero quería molestar a su amiga, desde la mañana estaba como alterada pero eso le hacia divertirse y ya tenia un plan para molestarla. Se relajo un poco y dijo, seria un poco irresponsable de mi parte enviar información por las vías normales. Bajo su sombrero un poco y disimulo su mirada malvada.

Caminaba con pasos apresurados comiendo una paleta, llego a la cocina y ahí estaba ella, bebiendo su leche el la miro y se acerco colocando frente a ella. Yoruichi lo vio llegar, con molestia le dijo me imagino que ya enviaste el informe de los análisis.

No, pienso enviarlos mañana-abrió los ojos de una manera muy molesta y espeto- que diablos estas pensando Kisuke solo tienes que enviar los datos por que le das tantas vueltas. Kisuke sonrió, no le doy vueltas Yoruichi-San, solo que pensé que era mejor enviarlos con alguien eso creo que seria mas seguro que solo enviar los datos-pero-puso cara de estar pensando- mañana es sábado.

Yoruichi se quedo sin palabras- el rubio prosiguió- por ahora acá no hay mucho que hacer y pensé que tu podías ir con Mayuri, entregarle los informes y llevar los sujetos de pruebas para que el también pueda estudiarlos y no solo tener mis análisis.

Podrías tomar unos días y quedarte ahí por si lo necesitas ya sabes entrenar y esas cosas que acá no haces mucho- silencio incomodo- Que pasa Yoruichi-san te comieron la legua los ratones.

Le abrazo y dijo mañana me iré muy temprano, deja preparado lo que quieres que lleve. Kisuke dijo no vayas hacer cosas mala ehh- esta lo fulmino con la mirada y con burla dijo quien dice que me portare mal. Le das saludos a tu abejita. Sonrió y se marcho a dormir mañana vería a su abejita de nuevo, por fin había una escusa para ir a la Sociedad de Almas, con ese pensamiento fue a su habitación y volvió a ser esa gata floja que pasaba solo durmiendo.

….

Había regresado a su división y todo parecía mas calmado el final del día se acercaba y Omaeda esperaba a la puerta por ella suspiro y diciéndose a ella misma, solo un poco mas y se ira.

-Taicho termine y con tono nervioso explico, los últimos informes están es su escritorio son los que solo usted puede firmar pero deben ser llevados mañana a mas tardar- entiendo puedes retirarte Omaeda-dijo con cansancio y este dio su saludo de despedida y se fue rápidamente.

Bueno mañana es sábado, trabajaremos hasta medio día, quizá solo entrenemos y luego veré que hago. Debo dormir dijo un poco soñolienta shunpo a su habitación se quito el Haori, lo colgó preparándose para descansar, miro por la ventana y dijo buenas noches Yoruichi.

….

Al día siguiente…Mundo de los Vivos.

Arrepentido -así mismo se encontraba Kisuke, era muy temprano y Yoruichi lo había casi sacado de la cama con el barullo que se tenia que ir temprano, ahora ella tomaba su desayuno con gran alegría en su rostro-mientras el rubio tomaba café con su cabello desalineado, sorbo un poco y de manera suave dijo piensas quedarte mucho Yoruichi-No lo creo Kisuke no es bueno permanecer mucho ahí por lo de Aizen-lanzo un paquete a la gata que esta lo tomo de forma rápida, ¿Qué es esto?, bueno es mi regalo para ti y la pequeña Soi es un teléfono para que estén comunicadas.

Esta lo miro con burla, Kisuke acaso piensas que hay paquetes por llamada al mundo de las almas, Kisuke respondió con todo dramático-te burlas de este pobre dueño de tienda,, haciendo puchero de por medio, volvió rápido a la compostura y le dijo es un nuevo instrumento de comunicación y si hay comunicación entre las Sociedad de Almas y el mundo de los vivos, vendrá Shinigamis mas seguido y necesitan recibir ordenes, Mayuri y Yo hemos trabajado desde nuestro regreso y puedo decir que tu y tu pequeña abeja- son el sujeto de prueba No 1- Yoruichi le golpeo en su cabeza suavemente- no quiero que nadie nos monitoree Kisuke.

Como crees que yo haría algo así, este es un prototipo especial que hice son solo para ti y ella, recíbelo como mi regalo de reconciliación para ustedes- Yoruichi lo tomo sonriendo y dijo gracias Kisuke por ayudarme con ella, el la miro y le dijo era ayudarte o ver como te vuelves un león enjaulado.

Esta sonrió ante lo que había dicho su amigo-vamos abre el Senkaimon es hora. Este puso cara de resignación y se fueron al sótano para que por fin la gata enjaulada partiera a jugar con su abeja.

Como sabia que era muy temprano le había pedido a Kisuke que la ubicara cerca de la casa de su amiga Kukaku, quería saludarle y de paso charlar con ella un rato. Luego de ahí partiría a dejar su encargo, de ahí seria libre de buscar a Soi Fong. Con eso en mente llego Yoruichi a la Sociedad de Almas.

…

Aca esta otro capitulo la verdad me siento un poco agradecida por esta hitoria aunque y sobre todo porque ha llegado a gustarles e interesarles. Para que no se hagan ideas por ahora estoy un poco bloqueada con el final, tengo la idea pero es asi como no saber hilarla o que me salga otro capitulo por ser muy larga -.-u.

O_O las cosas entre la pareja ... los besos y otras cosas pueda que aparezcan aunque :$ son cosas que no seran quiza como las esperan o como yo las imagine. confieso que mi imaginacion me asombra demasiado algunas veces.


	9. Chapter 9

Espero este capitulo calme un poco su curiosidad ante la historia, muchas gracias a los que leen religiosamente cada capitulo y sobre todo a los que dejan reviews.

**Declaimer**

**Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**9- De Visita.**

Pasaron unas horas y después de una charla animada con su amiga, Yoruichi Shunpo de una forma a la que estaba acostumbrada la diosa de Shunpo y en unos minutos ya se encontraba en el Sereitei, ahora marchaba a la 12ª división, al llegar le dijo a uno de los guardias quien era y el objetivo de su visita no tardo tanto en aparecer Mayuri junto a Nemu, este la vio con ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbes-diciendo que tesoro manda para mi Kisuke- Nemu tómalo y hay que ponernos manos a la obra, ella se acerco a Yoruichi y esta le entrego lo que traía consigo no sin antes decirle, en este viene lo que Kisuke encontró pero quería que tu también hicieras tus propios análisis. Este la miro y dijo no tienes que decirlo Yoruichi hablare con Urahara al terminar todo, bueno creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer acá y salió de ahí como el viento- Nemu rápido hay trabajo espeto Mayuri y se perdieron adentrándose al laboratorio.

Yoruichi se detuvo de pronto al ver a lo lejos a Ukitake con un Sunshui parecía que charlaban animadamente, pensó en saludarles y con rapidez se coloco frente a ellos. Sunshui sonrió y dijo Yoruichi-san que dichosos los ojo que te ven. Ukitake no se quedo atrás saludándole y antes que otra cosa pasara pregunto, acaso ha sucedido algo Yoruichi para que hayas venido.

-Con una sonrisa amable Yoruichi, tomo el frasco que llevaba Sunshui y bebió de el, estos la miraron con asombro y ella dijo, no es muy temprano para andar bebiendo sake capitán mirando de forma burlona a Sunshui- vaya vaya creí que la única que andaba de regañona era Nanao-Chan, Ukitake y Yoruichi estallaron en risas, luego algo mas relajados Yoruichi les conto a lo que había venido y camino un poco con ellos charlando y haciendo bromas, al llegar cerca del Treceavo escuadrón Ukitake dijo a Yoruichi, se e olvidaba agradecerte por decirme como podía parar la ejecución de Kuchiki Rukia y por dejarme utilizar el Blasón de la familia Shihōin . Esta sonrió y dijo no hay de que Ukitake pero me imagino que a Yamamoto-taicho no le hizo mucha gracia, los dos pusieron cara de niños castigados, pero luego soltaron unas sonrisas como niños después de una travesura. Se despidieron y Yoruichi volvió a usar Shunpo mientras pensaba que era bueno estar ahí y saber de sus antiguos amigos y compañeros.

...

- En la oficina del segundo escuadrón Soi Fong se hallaba revisando unos informes, Omaeda se acerco a ella y dijo sobre su hombro-taicho el informe del paso sobre el Senkaimon a llegado.

Esta levanto su rostro y de un movimiento golpeo la cara de su teniente- este se sobo inmediatamente y quejándose dijo pero taicho porque me golpea- cuantas veces te he dicho que no me hables sobre el hombro, mas cuando acabas de comer- esta tomo el informe y comenzó a leerlo.

…...

Estaba pasando por el cuartel de la cuarta división y pensó que seria agradable visitar a Unohana, entro en su oficina por la ventana y esta al verla sonrió- Yoruichi-San que bueno ver que aun sigue igual de juguetona.

La gata con respeto saludo a Unohana, no había mujer que respetara tanto como a Unohana es mas casi la veía de forma maternal, tomo asiento y comenzaron una charla mas que amena, el tiempo transcurría y de pronto estaba con Isane, Nanao y Yachiru que habían venido a informar sobre una reunión para el día de mañana de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami a la cual también invitaron a ser miembro a Yoruichi.

…...

Segunda División

-Se levanto de repente golpeando la mesa con el informe que tenia en su mano, su rostro denotaba incredulidad y molestia- ella esta aquí pensó - luego volvió a leer el informe en esa hora especifica.

-7:06 Am Yoruichi Shihōin ubicación de llegada Afueras de Sereitei- Omaeda grito Soi Fong- si taicho respondió- vamos a entrenamiento prepárate- pero taicho usted dijo que entrenaran sin nosotros- esta lo miro con una de esas miradas asesinas y volvió a decir entrenaremos de forma rigurosa diles a todos, iré a prepararme- si taicho respondió casi llorando Omaeda, tiene esa mirada pensó con angustia, hoy algunos terminaran heridos- salió al campo e informo a todos sobre lo que se les avecinaba

Soi Fong se preparaba con su traje de combate- estaba que estallaba de enojo como era posible que Yoruichi estaba desde hace casi 4 horas en el Sereitei y no había llegado a saludarle o en otro caso saber el motivo de su visita- respiro y salió rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento donde ya todos estaban formados y listos.

Llego y se puso delante de ellos- Hoy haremos un entrenamiento muy fuerte así que si no están dispuestos a derramar sangre y quizá terminar muy golpeados, les invito a que salgan de la formación, todos se miraban unos a otros sabían que su capitana no bromeaba pero no querían defraudarla- ella dijo no abra ninguna represalia si lo hacen quiero que los que se queden sea por convicción sabiendo que lucharan contra mi. Todos se asombraron con esas palabras y muchos comenzaron a salir de la formación quedando del grupo de 40 solo 18 más el teniente, pero nadie se retiro, se quedaron para ver el entrenamiento.

-Llevaban como media hora en enfrentamiento, todos rodeaban a la capitana y le atacaban mientras ella hacia lo propio para contrarrestar los ataques, en un movimiento en la cual dos intentaron por sorpresa atacar por detrás a la capitana ella les respondió con mucha fuerza, tanto que los dos susodichos yacían fuera de combate y heridos, Omaeda que mostraba muchos golpes en su humanidad con un poco de miedo dijo-taicho por favor debemos parar, ellos deben ser enviados a la cuarta división- Soi se detuvo ante esas palabras y ordeno- descansemos un momento, llévenlos con Unohana.

Dos de los que había salido de la formación anteriormente fueron por sus compañeros y los cargaron para ir rápido a la cuarta división. Todos denotaban cansancio incluso Soi Fong pero eso no le detenía- sigamos espeto y de nuevo volvieron a la lucha.

…...

-Unohana y Yoruichi ya se encontraban solas en la oficina, esta pregunto directamente y con firmeza: ya arreglaste las cosas con la capitana Soi Fong, Yoruichi suspiro- Si lo arreglamos, pero no se exactamente- Unohana sonrió ante esa respuesta, bajo la mirada y hablo- ella lo paso muy mal cuando te fuiste, física y emocionalmente tomo un buen tiempo recuperarse o mas bien tratar de reponerse. Yoruichi enarco una ceja y puso atención a Unohana.

-Es muy fuerte, firme y determinada, pero si vez mas allá te puedes dar cuenta que también es frágil-Yoruichi bajo su rostro ante lo escuchado- no es que te este regañando o algo parecido. Pero déjame decirte algo que debes tener en cuenta, a pasado un siglo y debes ser sincera con lo que tu quieres con ella, ya no es momento para jugar o andarse por la ramas- ella a formado su carácter y sabe salir adelante sola.

Se ha convertido en una de las mujeres mas poderosas y temidas en el Gotei 13, claro no sobre mí- dijo con su sonrisa amable- Yoruichi sonrió diciendo-tengo miedo, estar lejos es difícil, la primera vez que nos vimos pensé que jamás me perdonaría y me dije que haría todo lo posible por recuperarla.

-Es así como debes actuar, Yoruichi Shihōin demuéstrale quien eres y que le amas. Yoruichi se sonrojo ante esas palabras- se acerco y dio un abrazo a Unohana agradeciendo lo platicado.

-La puerta se abrió de improviso interrumpiendo a las ocupantes, dando paso a una teniente que tenia cara de nerviosismo-Isane dijo suavemente Unohana- Taicho vengo a informarle que hace unos 5 minutos vinieron 2 heridos de la segunda división y hace unos momentos acaban de llegar 3 mas, Yoruichi se preocupo al escuchar eso.

Paso algo de lo cual debamos preocuparnos Isane, pregunto la capitana- no taicho-al parecer la capitana Soi Fong esta teniendo uno de esos entrenamientos intensos según dijeron los heridos.

Unohana dirigió una mirada a Yoruichi- dijo a su teniente, atiéndelos Isane, puede que vengan mas heridos- Si Taicho como ordene, Isane saludo y salió inmediatamente.

-Así que hoy es de esos días en que la capitana excedió sus fuerzas en el entrenamiento, dijo Unohana- quizá deba irme antes que mate a alguien dijo Yoruichi- Unohana rio por lo bajo-primero te mata a ti si se ha enterado que ya estas por estos lados y aun no la has visitado. Yoruichi palideció ante esas palabras y se despidió de Unohana rápidamente.

…...

En el campo de la segunda división no había casi nadie en pie, ya no tenían mas fuerzas para levantarse, Soi Fong también parecía afectada con algunos golpes pero nada en comparación con sus subalternos- los miro y dijo vayan a la enfermería si lo necesitan, los felicito por no rendirse y luchar hasta sus ultimas fuerzas.

-El lunes tienen libre- Omaeda ven- si taicho, este se apresuro como pudo para llegar hasta su capitana, aun con golpes que eran muchos y considerables- toma sus nombres y que sean los primeros para ser tomados en cuenta en ascender de rango- si taicho respondió Omaeda- puedes irte, da la orden que no quiero visitas por hoy, solo si es algo oficial o importante me buscas, Shunpo rápidamente hacia a su habitación.

-Llego rápido a la habitación, abrió la puerta de la ducha y la dejo caer mientras comenzaba a despojarse de la ropa de entrenamiento, dio un quejido de dolor y pudo ver que tenia unos golpes algo fuertes en su cuerpo, sonrió ante ese hecho- Yo no le veo la gracia a eso golpes Soi Fong- espeto de forma molesta Yoruichi- Soi Fong se dio la vuelta y la vio ahí sentada en el futon y recostada contra la pared con un rostro serio.

-Esta abrió los ojos con asombro y se sonrojo un poco, su abejita se había girado al escucharle, viéndole completamente desnuda- quedándose unos instantes mirando el cuerpo bien formado de su abeja, quedo sin palabras- Soi al verla palideció pues recordó que estaba desnuda- recogió su uniforme y lo coloco tapando su desnudez como pudo, apenas lo hizo se metió a la ducha cerrando la puerta tras de si.

De un salto se levanto y llego a la puerta del baño, con semblante serio toco la puerta- Soi abre la puerta- Soi Fong comenzaba a tomar su ducha al escuchar los golpes en la puerta y lo que decía Yoruichi.

Grito en respuesta, esta loca me estoy duchando déjame en paz, espera a que termine- Yoruichi golpeo la puerta con su cabeza- suspirando- no se te ocurre que yo puedo necesitar una ducha también- Soi se sonrojo ante esas palabras- la tomas después de mi, si deseas- ahora espera a que salga.

-Diablos, con esto lo confirmaba Soi estaba molesta-se recostó en la puerta del baño sentándose en el piso, como podía ser tan cabeza dura pensaba la gata- escuchaba el agua caer y se quedo ahí esperando.

Mientras en la ducha Soi estaba molesta- pensaba que la mayoría de veces ella aparece como si nada pasara, sin contar que siempre la pillaba en situaciones embarazosas- salió de la ducha dejándola abierta, se envolvió en un toalla y abrió la puerta de una vez- Yoruichi cayo a sobre su espalda al abrirse la puerta de pronto, cayo frente a Soi, esta la vio con molestia y dijo puedes tomar la ducha que necesitas.

-Solo fue un comentario tonto Soi, se levanto rápido del suelo ¿Te encuentras molesta?

Soi trato de relajarse un poco ante esa pregunta y comenzó a explicar, veía el informe de tránsito del Senkaimon y me doy cuenta que te encontrabas aquí, pero no te habías aparecido a saludar o algo por el estilo, crees que eso no da motivo para estar molesta.

-Lo siento abejita, vine muy temprano y pase saludar a Kukaku, luego lleve lo que traía conmigo a la doceava división para que trabajaran en ello, caminando de regreso me encontré con Ukitake y Sunshui, hablamos un rato y fue divertido, luego pensé que mientras terminabas tu trabajo podía visitar a Unohana pues estaba afuera de su división, charlar con ella, hace mucho no lo hacia, sonrió con nostalgia.

-Estando ahí llegaron unos heridos de tu escuadrón y pensé que algo malo sucedía, me dijeron que algunas veces te pones muy rigurosa e intensa con los entrenamientos y vine lo más rápido que pude.

-Soi la miraba extrañada le había dado detalle de lo que había hecho, cosa extraña porque nunca daba explicaciones con tanto detalle.

No tenias que darme tanto detalle le dijo suavemente- puso una cara de gato regañado diciendo suavemente Unohana me dijo que si te habías enterado que yo estaba por aquí y no te había visitado aun me matarías-Soi se sonrojo levemente.

-Tu… que cosas andas diciéndole a Unohana-Taicho- se cruzo de brazos con un poco de vergüenza.

Abejita yo no ando diciendo nada- hasta a mi me tomo por sorpresa que Unohana sospechara o sepa que tu y yo.

-Frunció el seño que tú y yo que, le pregunto Soi.

Que te quiero y que tú quizá también dijo un poco nerviosa Yoruichi.

Soi la miro seria y dijo, esto no es bueno soy capitana de la segunda división, encargada de las fuerzas especiales y de castigo. No puedo andar comportándome como una niña colegiala cada que apareces o desapareces Yoruichi. No quiero ese desequilibrio en mi vida.

Yoruichi escucho atenta todo lo que dijo Soi- bufo, desde queme fui he buscado una forma de regresar pero no había ninguna que fuera pasada como valida, hasta que el tonto de Kisuke se le ocurrió mandar unas pruebas de unos Reiatsus que habíamos encontrado, tu me tienes desequilibrada también, pero no se como hacer que las cosas vayan bien entre nosotras, yo te quiero en mi vida Soi y quiero ser parte de la tuya. Somos pareja no? Pero las responsabilidades que conllevan tu cargo y lo que yo hago son apremiantes y nos toca estar separadas.

Soi Fon se acerco a Yoruichi, esta sonrió ante la cercanía de su abejita- la beso de forma rápida y con una intensidad que hizo estremecer a la diosa del Shunpo- terminaron el beso- Yoruichi pego su frente a la de Soi. Unohana tiene razón eres muy intensa. Soi abrió los ojos con asombro y se sonrojo.

…..

O_O que creen que pueda sucerder, son novias, hay amor en el aire. la historia va viento en popa y espero puedan acompañarme hasta el final.


	10. Chapter 10

No se como puedan tomar lo que sigue de ahora en adelante, pero esto es como aprovechar los momentos pues mañana no sabemos que pasara. Prosigo con la historia dejandoles un nuevo capitulo y esperando sea de su agrado.

Aclaro que los personajes...bla bla bla...ya lo han leido antes y seguira.

**10- Solas, Paseo…Celos?**

-Las dos se había relajado y ahora Soi se encontraba sentada en el futon con su espalda al desnudo, siendo curada por Yoruichi quien en cada golpe por pequeño que fuera lo trataba con cuidado y se apresuraba a curar.

-Soi Fong al principio se negó a ser curada por ella, pero luego al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Yoru, se dejo hacer.

-No deberías de entrenar de esta forma debes ser mas cuidadosa eres la capitana del segundo escuadrón espeto con seriedad la mujer felina.

-No es de siempre que entrenamos así además ellos salen mas heridos que yo, dijo la capitana con superioridad.

Yoruichi beso el hombro desnudo de su abejita, es todo dijo con seriedad- Yo, no quiero que nadie te dañe Soi Fong, dijo de forma cariñosa.

La abejita se sonrojo- eran pocas las veces que Yoruichi se mostraba con la guardia baja y esto le parecía muy encantador- se separo un poco y comenzó a vestirse.

Tengo hambre dijo con tono apesadumbrado la pequeña abeja. Yoruichi soltó a reír al ver la cara de su abejita-vamos a comer quieres salir o lo hacemos aquí. Soi lo pensó un momento, camino hacia la puerta diciendo iré a pedir que traigan comida.

-Unos minutos después les habían llevado lo ordenado que era abundante para cualquiera que lo notara pero para ellas era lo normal, tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer, hablaban entre comidas y sonreían como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Yoruichi se encontraba sentada en el futon y tenia algo en sus manos, ven abejita pidió Yoru a Soi, te traje algo le decía con cara sonriente, esta la miro con curiosidad y se acerco sentándose a su lado, pero Yoru se acomodo recostando su cabeza en las piernas de esta y le paso una caja, esto es tuyo le dijo con seriedad.

-Lo abrió con cuidado y luego puso una cara de extrañeza diciendo: Pero para que quiero yo un teléfono si no estoy en el mundo de los vivos- la mujer felina dijo en tono suave, no es un teléfono cualquiera abejita- enciéndelo y veras. Soi hizo caso y encendió el aparato, mm parece un teléfono cualquiera a mi parecer dice la capitana.

-Yoruichi lanzo una sonrisa al escucharle, por supuesto que no, es uno para que podamos comunicarnos tu y yo, Kisuke lo fabrico.

-Soi frunció el seño, al escuchar que lo había hecho Kisuke. Yoru lo noto y diciendo se que no es de tu agrado pero el esta feliz e que por fin podamos estar juntas, por eso me dijo que esto podía ayudarnos a estar comunicadas cuando yo no pueda venir.

Soi bajo su mirada, si era cierto que odiaba al rubio pero quizá era por los celos que siempre había sentido por el, aunque por lo que acababa de decir su gatita eso hoy parecía algo tonto.

Yoruichi tomo su mentón y le dio un beso suave, no te preocupes por nada-ahora mira- le mostro su teléfono y le dijo si presionas este botón te muestra esto.-Soi miro y vio dos puntos que estaban uno junto al otro, en una pantalla en la cual a una esquina decía Soul Society- el punto amarillo soy yo y el gris eres tu dijo de forma alegre, mira este es el mío, enseñando su teléfono a una abejita sorprendida. En la bolsa están las instrucciones y todo lo que necesites, es pequeño y se puede esconder en cualquier parte, además podemos hablar y enviarnos mensajes.

Soi le abrazo con mucha efusividad y dijo gracias- no tienes porque darlas con verte sonreír me doy por satisfecha dijo la morena.

-Seria mucho pedirle que descansáramos un rato dijo la gata con una cara de sueño, Soi mostro una amplia sonrisa dando un gesto de afirmación, las dos se acomodaron en el futon y abrazadas se dispusieron a descansar.

Unas dos horas habían pasado, la abejita se despertaba y vio como su mentora dormía- debería despertarla, o dejarle dormir mas, pero en la noche no podremos dormir pensó-acaricio despacio el rostro de su amada quitando unos mechones de cabello que estaban sueltos- eres hermosa dijo suavemente. No eres tú mas hermosa abejita, dijo una soñolienta Yoruichi. Te parece que salgamos esta noche, pregunto en tono suplicante. Soi asintió sonriente.

…...

Noche de Paseo

Comenzaban su paseo por los límites del Sereitei y Runkogai, la noche comenzaba a dar señales de aparecer y se veían muchos Shinigamis pues casi todos tenían libre los sábados desde el medio día, pero la noche era como de reuniones más amenas. Yoruichi caminaba junto a Soi Fong y aunque la escena parecía lo más normal, muchos se admiraban de ver a la capitana del segundo escuadrón, pues esta se mantenía muy cuidadosa de su vida privada y según decían ella no era adepta a salir de paseo mas acompañada.

-Porque me siento como bicho raro dijo Yoruichi, sintiendo que muchos las miraban o volteaban a mirarles- Soi sonrió por lo bajo-no eres tu, es por mi causa no vengo por estos lugares a no ser que ande buscando con urgencia al idiota de Omaeda.

-Habían caminado por un buen rato y ahora deseaba algo para cenar, entremos acá dijo Yoruichi, señalando un pequeño comedor que traía al ambiente un olor agradable y sabroso- Soi fue empujada al interior, el lugar tenia unos pequeños salones donde en cada uno había una mesa para los comensales era algo un poco privado porque no veían a sus vecinos solo los que pasaban por enfrente de los pequeños cuartos. Que bien dijo la gata, así nadie nos molestara dijo casi ronroneando.

La dos estaban charlando desde hace mucho Yoruichi contaba cosas que había hecho en el mundo de los vivos y salía con cada ocurrencia que casi no habían sentido el tiempo mientras también tomaban su respectiva cena, Soi sonreía con todo lo que escuchaba de su mentora, y de vez en cuando ella respondía las preguntas que la gata le hacia.

Estaban terminando la cena cuando escucharon a un lado unos hombres que hablaban pasados un poco de copas. Casi gritaban diciendo, Un día veras cuando ella llegue con ese su aire de capitana invencible de las fuerzas especiales, y pida que le ataquemos hare lo posible por golpearle para que vea que podemos ser mas fuertes que ella- Soi Fong se puso tensa al escuchar eso- Yoruichi sintió como su abejita alzaba un poco su Reiatsu, tomo su mano diciendo en tono serio, calma están borrachos.

Cerro los ojos y comenzó a calmarse- escuchaban las risas de los que parecían eran subalternos de la abejita- la capitana algo fastidiada dijo, será mejor irnos no crees, Yoruichi negó rápidamente, luego volvieron a escuchar a esos tipos-pues yo digo que me dejaría golpear una y otra vez por La capitana Soi Fong es que me parece muy hermosa y sexy termino diciendo otro hombre. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

-Yoruichi al escucharlos se levanto rápidamente con una cara de pocos amigos, Soi que se encontraba un poco sonrojada dijo- siéntate, tu lo has dicho están borrachos no vale la pena, hoy si te parece mejor retirarnos volvió a insistirle a su novia.

Salieron de ahí rápidamente, Soi miraba como Yoruichi aun iba algo molesta, tomo su mano entre las suyas para que esta dejara su mal genio. Esta le miro algo sorprendida por ese acto ya que estaban en público, pero apretó su mano y siguieron su camino de regreso a casa.

Repentinamente alguien a sus espaldas dijo: Así que eras Tu…las dos giraron sus rostros encontrándose con Kempachi que tenia en su espalda a su teniente y mas atrás venían Ikkaku con Yumichika.

-A quien buscaba capitán Zaraki, espeto Soi Fong, Ikkaku que ya los había alcanzado, hablo rápidamente Soi Fong-taicho nos encontrábamos cerca y el capitán sintió elevarse un poderoso Reiatsu. Dijo saludando con respeto.

-Hola abejita- saludo Yarichu desde la espalda de Zaraki con una amplia sonrisa. Hola teniente dijo con respeto Soi Fong, esta se acerco a ellas y dijo sonriente la gatita y tu andan juntas paseando señalo en un tono inocente.

-Yumichika e Ikkaku casi se van de espaldas ante tal comentario, no podía ser posible que hicieran enojar a la capitana del segundo escuadrón por un comentario como ese- Soi un poco asustada soltó de golpe la mano de la morena, Yoru se la estaba pasando muy divertida ante lo que acababa de decir la pequeña teniente -respondiendo-solo paseamos un rato Teniente dando un guiño.

Bueno vámonos no hay nada mas que hacer acá dijo un poco molesto Zaraki, Yarichu subía a la espalda de su capitán. Agregando, Abejita mañana llevas al gatito a la reunión de la asociación, habrán muchos dulces dijo con tono feliz, de pronto todos desaparecieron de su vista.

Vaya, creo que le estoy encontrando mas gusto a esto de venir de visita al Sereitei, manifestaba una muy sonriente felina, mientras su compañera se encontraba sonrojada ante la situación que acababa de pasar. Siguieron de regreso no sin antes hacer una pequeña carrera para adelantar camino y llegar más pronto.

Se habían detenido casi por el decima división, Yoruichi reía diciéndole a su abejita que aun le faltaba para que le alcanzara- Soi le respondió, hay mas de una forma de cazar un gato. La morena reto muy confiada, quiero ver eso.

De pronto se encontraba arrinconada entre un árbol- Yoruichi enarco una ceja. Soi sonreía y acorto la distancia entre la dos y comenzaron un beso lento, Yoruichi correspondió el beso. Pero en unos momentos Soi lo termino dando un leve mordisco al labio de la gata.

-Yoruichi abrió los ojos con asombro por lo que acaba de hacer su abeja y esta solo sonreía con un poco de malicia ¿Quieres jugar le dijo Yoruichi con tono sensual? Soi dejo caer una risa y dijo…vez caes rápido.

Soi-chan eres mala conmigo se quejo Yoruichi, se separaron con rapidez pues parecía que alguien se acercaba, la figura que se aproximaba dejaba ver a Rangiku que venia a paso lento y tambaleándose un poco, la mujer felina miro con extrañeza y Soi rodo los ojos., vamos hay que ayudarle para que llegue al decimo escuadrón lo mas pronto posible, le dijo casi con tono de orden.

-Soi Fong-taicho, dichosos los ojos que la ven, dijo la teniente con tono alegre cuando vio aparecer a las dos mujeres aunque solo reconoció a la capitana- Matsumoto-san porque regresas sola y en ese estado le recrimino, debes tener cuidado le dijo en tono suave la capitana- Yoruichi que se había acercado miraba la escena extrañada.

Taicho se encuentra acompañada- dijo Matsumoto y miraba asombrada a una Yoruichi que se les acercaba- déjame ayudarte dijo esta se acerco y tomo a Rangiku de un lado para ayudarle a cargarla. Holaaa dijo la teniente en tono alegre- ella es tu ex capitana pregunto a Soi Fong.

-Yoruichi Shihōin, un placer conocerle teniente Matsumoto dijo presentándose con seriedad- vaya de los nobles dijo con un puchero la teniente. Soi pensó que era mejor que ya no hablara porque estaba en estado inconveniente aun así ya estaba a la entrada- llegamos dijo Soi abriendo una puerta delante de ellas, Como sabes que aquí es el lugar, pregunto Yoruichi.

Anteriormente he estado acá respondió la abejita-Sip taicho aquella vez hace mucho tiempo, lo recuero bien, hace unos días recordaba eso, la platica y esas palabras que dijo ese día- con una cara de remembranza-Soi se tenso al escucharla- ven le dijo llevando a la teniente hacia un futon- Yoruichi no perdía detalle de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a su abejita.

La teniente ya se encontraba tendida en el Futon- bueno Matsumoto-san, puedes descansar nosotras nos retiramos le dijo con una meda sonrisa- esta tomo su mano y en tono triste soltó- Hasta hace unos días pude comprender el dolor ese que se siente al ser abandonado sin ninguna razón o explicación- Soi abrió los ojos y rápidamente fijo su mirada a Yoruichi- esta tenia el rostro muy serio y una mirada que no entendía que expresaba, eso le pareció a Soi Fong- sonrió levemente y con todo amable dijo, eres una mujer muy fuerte Matsumoto-san se que sabrás salir adelante dijo esta arropándola un poco, duerme eso te hará bien.

Paso al lado de Yoruichi que estaba en la puerta, tomo su mano diciéndole tenemos que irnos, salieron de ahí usando Shunpo y como cosa extraña el camino fue de lo más silencioso, tanto que parecía incomodo.

…...

Quiero agradecer a los que dejan su mensaje dando animos para esta historia y sobre todo tomarse ese momento para leer. para los que se anotan de llegar hasta el final que se aproxima, para los que esperan su pedazo de lemon...que no creo que sea asi o quien sabe, para los que creen que se pone interesante O_O para los que son adictos a esta pareja.

Gracias por leer y feliz Jueves.

-.- desearia que hubiesen mas historia YoruSoi.


	11. Chapter 11

Feliz fin de semana para todos y para los que no andan por ahi vagando le tengo un capitulo mas, espero sea de su agrado .

Gracias por los reviews me alegra mucho leerlos y sobre todo saber que la historia les parece de su agrado...hablando de eso piden lemon...que es eso? jajaja no se como se hace eso y como se come jajaja XD no se que les parecera este capitulo y sin mas preambulos...tan tan.

Declaro que los personajes no son mios son de Tite Kubo...aunque quiza me robaria unos cuantos.

**11- Mía….Suya**

Había salido de ahí sintiendo en el camino de regreso una incomodidad, aumentando su velocidad inconscientemente dejando a su abejita atrás, ahora se encontraba sentada en la habitación esperándole- estaba muy molesta preguntándose como era eso que Su…Soi Fong tenia tantos cuidados a otra persona que no fuese ella- estaba muy cabreada, lo reconocía en su interior rabiaba en celos.

Si, Celos de verla siendo amable con esa teniente, celos al ver como esa le había tomado la mano y le decía algo que era personal de su abejita, celos de aquel idiota que dijo que su abeja era linda y sexy.

-Porque me dejaste atrás- se escucho al momento en que Soi entro por la puerta, cual es tu problema estas tan seria y molesta le dijo mirándola, pidiendo una explicación. No había terminado de hablar cuando sintió que era empujada hacia una pared.

No supo que pasaba, sintió de pronto unos labios que la besaban posesiva y desesperadamente, Soi tenia los ojos abiertos por las actitudes que su amada estaba teniendo, pero se dejo llevar por ese beso.

Respiraban agitadamente, el beso había cesado- Soi miraba a su mentora y esta le miraba de una forma felina como nunca antes le había visto mirarle. Esta le soltó de una vez y sentencio-Eres mi novia Soi Fong, esta noche he oído y he visto cosas que no me han gustado para nada, no quiero que nadie que no sea yo te toque o se acerque demasiado a ti, me entiendes.

Soi se sonrojo un poco y estaba muy sorprendida, jamás había visto a Yoruichi actuar de esa forma, suspiro-preguntando suavemente-no puede ser que tengas celos de Matsumoto dijo tentando su suerte- la gata alzo una ceja diciendo, parece que ella es muy cercana a ti, cosa que no he visto con nadie mas.

-Baka le dijo con tono serio-camino y tomo asiento en el futon, deja el enojo y ven que te contare algo, la curiosidad es algo que mata a los gatos por lo tanto Yoruichi no lo pensó dos veces y de un movimiento rápido, ya se encontraba al lado de su abejita-se acomodo colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su novia y puso mucha atención.

-Una tarde estaba terminando mi entrenamiento en un bosque algo retirado, me recosté en la grama rodeada de algunos arbusto, al tiempo de estar ahí escuche unos murmullos, me puse alerta pero lo único que vi fue a Rangiku y al capitán Ichimaru un poco cariñosos, estaba lista para salir de ahí pero el Ichimaru salió antes de que lo hiciese yo, Matsumoto supo que yo estaba ahí pero nunca dijo nada y yo tampoco diría algo.

En una de esas reuniones de la asociación ella por intentar ponerle un poco de ambiente al lugar, adultero la bebida con sake-Yoruichi sonrió ante esa idea- se ruborizo ante el recuerdo, la teniente Hinamori me conto que Rangiku noto que yo había bebido demasiado me saco de ahí inmediatamente pero yo, termine en un estado poco inconveniente, llorando contándole cosas personales mías y diciéndole eso que ella repitió.

-Sobre lo que se sentía ser abandonada sin explicación, pregunto Yoruichi-Soi asintió, yo entiendo a Rangiku y me da pesar, me imagino que para ella también ha sido difícil lidiar con la traición y Huida del capitán Ichimaru, ella puede ser un poco irreverente pero es una mujer muy perceptiva ante los sentimientos de los demás.

-Yoruichi se levanto sentándose junto a su abeja- eres sorprendente, sabias- la abejita sonrió y dijo ya no estas molesta, esta se puso seria de nuevo diciendo, Ya no, todo esta claro para mi pero tu no eres la única celosa abejita.

-Le acaricio suavemente el rostro- Soi Fong Te amo, soltó Yoruichi, quizá me he tardado un siglo y poco más en decirlo, pero tú eres la alegría de mi alma, eso único que protegería con mi vida. No quiero una vida sin ti y hare todo lo posible porque así sea.

Soi nunca se espero algo como lo que acababa de suceder, pero estaba feliz al escuchar esas palabras de parte de su querida Yoruichi, en respuesta se lanzo sobre ella besándola apasionadamente, Yoruichi cayo sobre el futon y se dejo llevar por su amada, se daban pequeños beso y luego besos mas largos, solo pausaban para tomar aire y luego proseguían.

Las caricias también se hacían presentes, comenzando poco a poco a palpar sus cuerpos, la temperatura estaba subiendo rápidamente y en un movimiento rápido, Yoruichi giro a su abeja y se coloco sobre ella la vio a los ojos con una mirada llena de pasión, bajo su rostro hasta hundirlo en el cuello de Soi Fong, respiro sobre el y comenzó a besarlo despacio, se estremeció al sentirle sobre su cuello, mientras Yoruichi escuchaba la respiración agitada de su abejita.

-No supo como pero ahora ella se encontraba bajo el cuerpo perfecto de la mujer que amaba y todo parecía embriagante, sus caricias, los besos. Todos sus sentidos estaban embriagados por esas sensaciones, de repente hubo una pequeña pausa. Soi miraba expectante.

Yoruichi miraba a su abejita agitada sobre ella- Que pasa, pregunto Soi Fong- debemos calmarnos dijo la morena no muy convencida de esas palabras, es muy pronto como para- Soi coloco su dedo en los labios de Yoruichi haciéndola callar, la miro sonriendo- demasiado pronto dices, sonreía ante esas palabras, Te Amo Yoruichi Shihōin, lo he hecho desde hace mas de un siglo y esta noche te lo quiero demostrar en cuerpo y alma.

La morena la vio con asombro, sonrió con malicia y acaricio de forma suave el rostro de Soi Fong besándole lento, sus manos volvieron a los cuerpos palpándose, recorriéndose el ambiente se calentaba de a poco. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y despacio fue siendo removida y en cada parte de piel expuesta era abordada con besos suaves, sus bocas, sus cuellos, sus pechos todo lo degustaban.

La luna llena de esa noche alumbraba las figuras de las dos amantes. Sus respiraciones agitadas, los besos, las caricias. Recorrían sus cuerpos por primera vez y querían palpar cada rincón, sus cuerpos perlados por el sudor, el vaivén de los movimientos rítmicos lentos y otras veces rápidos, las dos anatomías acopladas llenándolas de placer, gemidos leves se hacían presentes, cada movimiento y caricia mostraba lo mucho que se deseaban.

Esa necesidad de fundirse una con la otra, entregarse en esa intimidad en cuerpo y alma, consientes del amor que se tenían y profesaban, todo eso las estaba llevando poco a poco al máximo placer desencadenando el tan esperado orgasmo, después de unas horas extenuantes la calma había llegado.

Todo había sido intenso, sensual y perfecto una noche de entrega había terminado, ahora se encontraban abrazadas con sus cuerpos al desnudo y cubiertas por una manta. Sus respiraciones volvían de nuevo a la normalidad- Yoruichi acariciaba la espalda de su abeja que se encontraba recostada sobre su pecho- Te amo mi abejita termino diciendo la mujer felina-Yo mas Yoruichi, dijo Soi Fong. Ahora soy totalmente tuya, Sonrío ante el comentario- Yo también soy tuya susurro Yoruichi antes de caer rendida al sueño.

...

La hora marcaba las 8:00 de la mañana, en la habitación de la capitana de la segunda división se encontraban una escena fuera de lo común, dos mujeres abrazadas sobre el futon, desnudas, cubiertas solamente por una manta y mucha ropa femenina esparcida por el piso.

Una pareciera que estaba dando señales de vida, lentamente unos ojos dorados miraban a un nuevo día, vio a su lado y sonrió ampliamente pues ahí estaba esa mujer que la tenia loca y completamente enamorada, aun dormía pero ella extrañamente quería levantarse pues se sentía llena de mucha vitalidad, se acerco despacio a su amada y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su espalda desnuda.

Estaba levemente desertando pues sentía unas sensaciones en su cuerpo, soñolienta se movió un poco diciendo, déjame dormir- Yoruichi la vio sonriente le causo gracia ver a su abejita siendo algo perezosa.

-Nee abejita, el sol alumbra y debemos levantarnos, ya hemos dormido suficiente- acerco sus labios a odio de Soi Fong y ronroneándole dijo-Soi-chan Despierta- no quiero estoy cansada y tu tienes la culpa dijo de forma soñolienta haciendo puchero- la morena sonrió ante el comentario y se levanto tomando lo primero que había cerca para cubrir su desnudez, extrañamente se había puesto el Haori de capitana de Soi y caminaba por la habitación recogiendo el regadero que la noche anterior habían dejado.

-Soi al sentir que esta había dejado el futon abrió los ojos y la vio colocarse el Haori y veía como esta recogía las cosas del piso- Siempre te has visto hermosa con el Haori del segundo escuadrón- la mujer felina se alegro al ver que su abejita estaba despertando poco a poco.

Bueno yo creo que se mira mejor en ti, le dijo guiñándole el ojo. Quiero entrenar un rato contigo le dijo rápidamente. La capitana la miro extrañada y respondió, esta bien pero solo un rato si.

…...

Habían pasado una hora y las enamoradas habían ido a entrenar, si es que se podía llamarle así pues habían comenzado con seriedad pero por ratos Yoruichi le plantaba pequeños besos cada que podía y por ratos solo estaban ahí de manera cariñosa. Soi que trataba de realmente entrenar la miraba seria y le regañaba diciendo que se lo tomara en serio, pero también era presa de los juegos de la gata y se dejaba llevar.

Yoruichi, si no vamos a entrenar en serio dejémoslo y regresemos a la habitación a descansar dijo con tono firme la capitana-Nee si cuando pones ese semblante infranqueable eres mas sexy le dijo Yoruichi- los sonrojos comenzaron a aparecer en la abejita- además tu tiene la culpa si tus labios no fueran tan dulces yo no los besara cada que me acerco a ti- no digas eso que me da vergüenza dijo una sonrojada Soi Fong. Y así terminaron con el entrenamiento, regresaron a el cuartel de la segunda división, tomaron un baño, sus alimentos y ahora descasaban un poco charlando de ellas.

...

Bueno esto es solo un paso mas hacia el final que se aproxima, espero sus comentarios .

saludos a todos


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas tardes, aca va un capitulos mas espero lo disfruten..

Declaro que Los personajes no son de mi propiedad pues son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los amo y pienso maneras en que puedan ser felices con mucho lemon XD jajaja

**12-Un secreto…Publico?**

La tarde aparecía, deja ya se quejaba, estate quieta decía Soi en forma agitada- hay que prepararnos para ir a la reunión de la asociación- no quiero, mejor sigamos lo que estamos haciendo le dijo Yoruichi de manera provocativa- es tu primera reunión y también la de Kuchiki Rukia, no podemos faltar además avise que iría y no me gusta faltar a mis responsabilidades.

-Será aburrido dijo casi llorando- si nunca has ido no puedes decir eso espeto Soi Fong, mientras ya se encontraba de pie preparándose para la reunión. Además si faltamos no sabría que escusas dar a Unohana-taicho.

-Como son esas reuniones y quienes van, pregunto la morena casi con resignación- bueno las reuniones son para informar sobre cosas que afectan a las mujeres Shinigamis del Sereitei en general, se procuran hacer actividades para ayudar. Es buen lugar para enterarse de cosas dijo de manera casi vaga, momentos de charla, distracción y a la vez compartes con otras personas dijo la abejita con parsimonia.

Yoruichi tenia una mirada curiosa, Mm como es que tu siendo tímida vas- bueno es una historia larga pero mas que todo es por Unohana- ella me insistió que debía de ir y bueno al principio iba casi obligada, luego fui tomándole un poco de aprecio a esos momentos, el verlas haciendo locuras a algunas, es una mescla muy extraña de Shinigamis o mas bien de personalidades y Unohana-taicho parece como una madre con todas sus hijas.

Yoruichi sonreía ante esa descripción y de pronto se animaba para ir a la reunión- dime quienes van abejita, si voy tengo que ir preparada- Soi sonrió y suspiro.

-Bueno como sabrás la teniente del onceavo escuadrón Yachiru es la presidenta de la asociación, tiene un extraño gusto por hacer algunas reuniones clandestinamente en la mansión Kuchiki- claro sin que el capitán Kuchiki se de cuenta de ello, luego esta Nanao la teniente de la Octava división la cual es muy responsable en todo y funge siempre como segunda detrás de la presidenta. Rangiku a quien ya conoces que trata de hacer más amena cada reunión, La teniente Hinamori que es muy amable y buena shinigami pero ella aun esta en recuperación y no estará, Nemu la hija de el capitán Yurotsuki, Isane que es muy centrada y su hermana Kiyone y Unohana-taicho.

-Vaya creo que será interesante, además tengo que ir y cuidar de mi novia dijo guiándole el ojo, aunque me gustaría quedarme a comer un sabroso panal de miel- Soi se sonrojo ante el comentario, deja de decir esa cosas- pero si es cierto así que en la noche me tendrás que compensar, dijo en tono amenazante y coqueto.

Tu no tienes remedio, sentencio la abeja- vámonos que se hace tarde, Si capitana dijo la gata con tono condescendiente. Salieron de ahí usando shunpo.

….

En la mansión Kuchiki ya se encontraban todas reunidas y el anfitrión estaba en la puerta esperando a la que parecía una ultima invitada, ya se encontraban ahí la primera en aparecer fue la capitana del segundo escuadrón acto seguido llego Yoruichi Shihōin, Byakuya estaba saludando a Soi Fong cuando dijo en tono serio Tu, mirando a una sonriente Yoruichi quien al verlo le saludo diciendo, se que me has extrañado Baykuya-boy.

-Soi saludo al capitán Kuchiki y agrego Yoruichi-sama hay que apurarnos que todas ya se encuentran esperando- la gata la miro con un poco de molestia pues había pensado en molestar un rato a Byakuya, pero debía dejarlo, termino diciendo- Te salvo la abejita Byakuya-boy en tono burlón- este la vio seriamente respondiendo, yo no necesito que alguien me salve, viendo como la capitana y Yoruichi se marchaban. Sonrió levemente al pensar que la gata quizá ya había encontrado quien le pusiera un poco de freno.

Entraron a un salón saludando y pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza, de pronto Yachiru estaba frente a ellas tomando la mano de la capitana le dijo en tono alegre, sabia que traerías al gatito contigo hay muchos dulces para todas- Soi se sonrojo levemente- Yoruichi respondió con una amplia sonrisa, muchas gracias presidenta. Tu te sentaras junto a la abejita dijo en tono firme Yachiru halándolas para que tomaran asientos.

Todas las vieron llegar y comenzaron a saludar, Unohana que estaba frente a ellas sonrió alegremente y le dijo a Yoruichi- así que aun estas con vida, Yoruichi sonrió ante el comentario y Soi Fong se ruborizo levemente-Soi Fong-chan espero que de ahora en adelante los intensivos entrenamientos sean menos, ayer llegaron como 13 heridos de su escuadrón, unos mas golpeados que otros pero veo que usted se ve de maravilla, afirmo Unohana con una sonrisa amplia. Todas miraron a Soi Fong y esta se sonrojo al sentirse observada.

-Lo siento Unohana-taicho intentare ser menos dura en los entrenamientos dijo Soi y tomando un poco de te, mientras Yoruichi-agrego ya no habrá problema Unohana, ahora solo entrenara conmigo dijo con una sonrisa amplia y guiñando el ojo. Soi casi se ahoga con ese comentario.

La reunión empezó, se hicieron las presentaciones, los anuncios respectivos y ahora todo era charlas, bromas, chismes. Soi hablaba con Nanao y Rangiku con semblante algo relajado y de vez en cuando miraba hacia Yoruichi.

Yoruichi hablaba con Unohana e Isane, de la misma forma ella miraba de vez en cuando a su abeja, Isane se disculpo y se agrego a hablar mas aparte dejando a Unohana y Yoruichi a solas.

Hubo un rato de silencio en el cual Yoruichi miraba con una sonrisa muy amplia a su abejita, Unohana le miraba y sonreía ante ese hecho y suavemente le dijo- Si la sigues mirando tan intensamente la pondrás nerviosa- Yoruichi se sonrojo un poco, ella es todo para mi y me hace muy feliz le dijo a la capitana.

Tu también le haces feliz a ella, Yoruichi-san- creo que todas han notado este día el cambio en ella, sobretodo esa complicidad que tienen las dos. La morena sonrió ante el comentario, Voy a despedirme dijo Unohana y se agrego al grupo donde estaba Soi Fong y las demás.

Yachiru se acerco a Yoruichi diciendo, espero que siempre vengas a las reuniones, esta la miro extrañada respondiendo- por supuesto presidenta acá me tendrá en cada reunión, un día tendremos que planear hacerla en el jardín cerca del estanque de esta mansión, sin que se entere será muy divertido, Yachiru sonrió ante la idea emocionada y agrego si lo haremos, además abejita se ve mas feliz desde que tu estas aquí, volvió a sonreír ampliamente, nos vemos gatito Adiós.

-No sabia que decir ante esas palabras de alguien a quien apenas conocía pero se sintió feliz de saber que ella era la culpable o mejor dicho la responsable de la notoria alegría de su abejita, esta se acero a ella y le dijo, hay que despedirse que nos vamos. Yoruichi asintió y fue al grupo a despedirse no sin antes prometer que asistiría religiosamente a cada reunión, fue un día de lo más especial, rápidamente regresaron a esa habitación de la segunda división que se había convertido en su lugar especial donde podían compartir y tener su mundo muy aparte de todo, donde podían amarse de una manera total.

A su llegada Yoruichi se cobro el momento que habían dejado atrás, para asistir a la reunión. Ya habían pasado unas horas y ahora se encontraban hablando.

Yoruichi le pregunto de pronto, te diste cuenta que todas en la reunión no dejaban de escudriñarnos- Soi sonrió un poco y dijo eso era de esperarlo de ahí salen a la luz los "secretos" aunque estén muy bien guardados- Yoruichi enarco una ceja y le pregunto, entonces no te importa que ellas descubran lo nuestro.

-Soi dijo en tono serio-todas ellas saben desde hace un tiempo lo mucho que te amo, no seremos muy amigas pero creo que nos conocemos lo suficiente para saber cuando alguien esta feliz, triste o pasa por algún problema, como dijo una vez Unohana-taicho esa Asociación se hizo para ayudarnos mutuamente y ser mejores Shinigamis. Yoruichi sonrió y la beso largamente.

…...

Soi había dado ordenes a su guardia personal, diciéndoles que de ahora en adelante Yoruichi Shihōin podía ir y venir al segundo escuadrón, que algunas veces se sumaria a los entrenamientos y que siempre se alojaría en su habitación cuando ella estuviese de visita, por lo tanto no deseaba interrupciones y que sobre todo fueran discretos ante las visitas, solo la encargada de la comida tenia permiso de ir y venir donde ellas.

-La noche había caído, Soi preparaba y revisaba unos informes en su escritorio, la gata la miraba fastidiada el que ella se encontraba lejos de sus brazos, tenia que aprovechar cada momento juntas por lo cual era justo estar abrazadas, acariciarla, estar sobre ella, tanto que parecía una gata en celo.

-Soi miro de soslayo-viendo la cara de fastidio de su novia- soltó de pronto algo que ella no quería preguntar pero deseaba saber-¿cuando regresas al mundo? La miro extrañada y puso una cara desconcertada, a que viene eso Soi Fong.

Vienes sin avisar, y pienso que puedes irte así como has venido, no me dices nada dijo en tono bajo- Tienes razón dijo la morena, la verdad no lo había pensado ni le dije a Kisuke cuando regresaría para que abriera el Senkaimon. Bufo algo molesta, bueno no puedo quedarme mucho tiempo. Y hoy puedo avisarte con el teléfono cuando venga, aunque habrá veces que te quiera sorprender, dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Se levanto del futon y se acerco al escritorio donde Soi Fong terminaba de ordenar sus informes, quizá para pasado mañana me marche, así puedo pasar un día de trabajo contigo para que el escuadrón me conozca y no se les haga extraño mis constantes visitas- de paso podría dejarles claro que nadie mas que yo puedo tocarte, dijo en tono celoso.

-Aun tienes eso entre ceja- dijo Soi en tono molesto, ya que te quieres ayudarme con el entrenamiento solo te pido que lo hagas sin juegos. Abejita eres muy seria y me quitas la diversión.

La tomo acercándola a ell-Soi se sonrojo pues sabia que era lo que seguía, es mas parecía que su novia había entrando en celo y no le daba un momento de descanso, pero a decir verdad ella también no podía evitar dejarse llevar por esas sensaciones, la deseaba, además sabia en su interior que no siempre estarían juntas y momentos como estos había que aprovecharlos.

…...

Agradesco mucho sus reviews y que lean esta historia, mm con rspecto al lemon...pues no lo vi tan asi lo vi mas como medi lemon XD pero me agrada saber que al menos no fui tan desostroza en eso.

saludos a todos los que leen


	13. Chapter 13

Actualizacion...

Declaro que -.- los personajes son de Tite Kubo, las situaciones son cosas de mi imaginacion XD

**13- Día de Trabajo**

Se encontraban en el futon abrazadas y sudadas- Soi acariciaba el rostro la morena quien había cerrado los ojos para grabar esas caricias y el momento de intimidad que tenia con su abejita, abrió los ojos lentamente- alzo su mano y toco con su dedo índice la punta de la nariz de su abejita- esta sonrió ante el gesto. Lista para el segundo raund le dijo en tono sensual Yoruichi.

Soi palideció y se ruborizo al instante- Ah que dices, quieres que no me levante mañana, debes recordar que mañana vuelvo a mis responsabilidades. La morena le sonrió sensualmente-la hizo rodar y se coloco sobre ella. Soi la miro intensamente sonriendo en complicidad alzo sus rostro y la beso intensamente, Yoruichi respondió el beso y de paso comenzó sus recorrido por el cuerpo hermoso de su novia, el beso era intenso tanto que Soi abrió los ojos al sentir como la lengua de su novia invadía su boca. Sus actitudes al amar eran cada vez mas ardientes no solo eran llevadas con sensualidad, amor, cariño…había mucho deseo de por medio, pasión desbordante y desesperación por poseerse. En cada roce y beso quería fundirse. Así terminaba la noche con unas pasionales amantes rendidas de tanta actividad.

….

La mañana apareció para molestia de las amantes, como extrañamente pasaba Yoruichi era la primera en despertar, bostezo levemente y vio a su pequeña novia que dormía placenteramente sonrió luego hizo una mueca de molestia sabia que debía de despertarla para que comenzara su día de trabajo.

Acerco sus labios al oído de su abeja- abejita es hora de despertar y ponerse laboriosa, dijo casi ronroneando-Soi se movió dando un quejido, déjame un rato mas espeto de manera soñolienta.

Yoruichi la vio con ternura y pensó que quizá un rato más le haría bien mientras ella iba por una ducha. Así lo hizo y al rato ya se encontraba saliendo de la ducha dispuesta a despertar a su amada.

Amor debes de levantarte así no te retrasaras, decía tono cariñoso la morena- Soi resoplo…quiero quedarme en cama, tengo sueño.- la vio de manera divertida los pocos días que había despertado con ella se había dado cuenta que cuando su novia tenia sueño no podía reparo alguno en lo que decía o hacia, bueno ya que quieres quedarte en cama todo el día me sacrificare al quedarme junto a ti le dijo de forma burlona- Yo quiero dormir y si te quedas abusaras sexualmente de mi una y otra vez dijo la abejita- La morena se sonrojo un poco y rio ante el comentario.

Yoruichi cruzo sus brazos y en tono serio ordeno, bueno ya esta bien debes levantarte eres la capitana de este escuadrón y pronto vendrá tu teniente a reportarse- Soi se quejo pero sabia que tenia razón, se levanto aun soñolienta quejándose mientras tomaba su uniforme y caminaba a la ducha, tu tienes la culpa me dejas muy cansada. Yoruichi la miro y para ser sincera se veía cansada tanto que hasta tenia unas ojeras que se notaban un poco.

Escucho unos toques a la puerta y abrió viendo como siempre a la encargada de la alimentación, saludándola con respeto y preguntado si ya deseaban el desayuno. Yoruichi le dijo que ya podía traerlo agradeciendo el gesto amable de la señora- como extrañare todo cuando tenga que regresar al mundo, pensó Yoruichi.

La puerta de la ducha se abrió dejando salir a Soi quien con el seño fruncido pregunto, quien era- avisaban que pronto traerían el desayuno respondió la morena- que bien así no me retraso dijo Soi acercándose a la morena y dándole un beso fugaz en los labios.

Te parece si entrenamos primero al grupo así te presento y miras como andan en técnica, Como mande mi capitana dijo en tono burlón- esta se puso seria- dijiste que te comportarías.

Pero ahorita estamos solas le dijo guiñándole el ojo y acercándose tomando a su abejita de la cintura, será un poco difícil verte en tu Haori de capitana siento autoritaria y mandona con tus subordinados sin poder abalanzarme sobre ti, pues así te me haces mas sexy e irresistible- Soi se ruborizo totalmente viendo como su novia sonreía ampliamente.

El desayuno llego sacándolas de su charla y se dispusieron a tomarlo. No podían más que estar en silencio y mirarse una y otra vez con una amplia sonrisa, se veían de una forma tan intensa que pareciese se desnudaban con la mirada. Soi termino su comida y viendo que su novia también terminaba se levanto diciendo nos vamos.

Yoruichi asintió levantándose y siguió los pasos de Soi Fong que ya salía de su habitación con ese semblante serio y determinado, la morena no se quedo atrás y puso esa actitud que la caracterizaba como la Diosa del Shunpo, seguridad y altivez de saberse quien era.

En el cuartel de la segunda división ya se comenzaban a formar todos los Shinigamis que este día tomarían su entrenamiento. Cuando vieron que aprecia su capitana y a la vez extrañados miraban otra persona que algunos no conocían y otros si, miraban con asombro a su ex capitana llegar junto a la actual. Murmuraban por lo bajo y se miraban extrañados.

-Omaeda se había acercado a su capitana con paso ligero cuando la vio aparecer y saludo con respeto no sin antes ver quien le acompañaba- Taicho ya casi estamos listo para el entrenamiento y en el escritorio ya se encuentran los informes a revisar.

-Omaeda dijo Soi con seriedad- Si taicho dijo este esperando que no hubiese regaño tan pronto para el- No se si sabes pero de ahora en adelante Yoruichi Shihōin será una visita continua al Sereitei y a este escuadrón, así que te pido respeto para la que antes fungió como capitana de esta división- Yoruichi sonreía ante las palabras de su abejita- Omaeda se inclino y dijo con tono firme- Si, Soi Fong-taicho hare como usted ordene- giro frente a Yoruichi inclinándose, sea bienvenida Yoruichi-Sama. Buenos días a usted teniente le dijo sonriendo la morena.

Bueno no mas charla vamos a comenzar ordeno la capitana anuncia sobre la incorporación de Yoruichi-sama al entrenamiento- si taicho respondió Omaeda y avanzo frente a los hombre ordenándolos e informando las nuevas directrices de ese entrenamiento.

Comenzaron su entrenamiento hubo un rato en que la capitana se hizo cargo y otro donde Yoruichi tomo el cargo, muchos miraban asombrados el poder de la morena y otros no podían creer que a pesar del tiempo seguía siendo tan fuerte. Esta les mostraba tácticas de rapidez y a mejor forma de sorprender al enemigo.

El entrenamiento había terminado y la tarde hacia su aparición estaban en la oficina la capitana y Omaeda revisando informes mientras la morena descansaba en una silla observando la escena, sonreía al ver como su abejita perdía la paciencia rápidamente con su teniente que dicho sea de paso se parecía mucho al padre de este.

La aparente tranquilidad que había en el lugar término cuando de la nada aprecio una mariposa negra que llego directo a las manos de la capitana posándose en sus dedos, esta la miraba atentamente cuando vio que su pequeña abeja, abrió sus ojos con asombro y se tenso un poco.

Para el teniente no fue pasado desapercibido la actitud de su taicho y pregunto rápidamente, todo esta bien taicho- Soi lo miro seria respondiendo-claro todo bien solo es un llamado a una reunión con Yamamoto-taicho y tu estas llamada para asistir también dijo dirigiéndose a Yoruichi.

Yoruichi la miro con alzando una ceja, como era posible que el viejo supiera que se encontraba en la segunda división- Soi se levanto y dijo- Omaeda te encargas de enviar los reportes y terminar con todo- Si taicho.

Vamos dijo Soi Fong a Yoruichi y salieron de ahí con un Shunpo perfecto. Llegaron rápido y para su sorpresa casi todos los capitanes ya se encontraban ahí.

Unos sonrieron ante la llegada de las dos otros miraban serios la escena. Hola capitanes saludo ampliamente Yoruichi saludando con respeto a todos. Soi con tono serio saludo a todos los presentes y de pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al teniente de la primera división que dijo ya pueden pasar capitanes y dirigió su mirada la Yoruichi diciendo- usted pasara luego de los capitanes ya que su platica ser mas breve. Esta asintió y vio como lo capitanes ya se encontraban tras la puerta que se cerraba.

-Yoruichi, cruzo sus brazos y cerro los ojos tratando de pensar o imaginar de que se hablaría en la reunión, su cabeza hizo clic y abriendo los ojos con asombro dijo suavemente las pruebas de Reiatsus.

…...

-.- lo se es corto y es por el simple hecho que el siguiente es mas largo ya que es el final... si y la verdad ni yo se que hare cuendo esto termine desearia a argarla pero ya no da mas ...quiza alguien se inspire y mas fics de esta pareja salgan XD

Como siempre agradezco a los que leen, a los que esta historia les ha llamado la atencion y sobretodo a quienes dejan sus Reviews...XD saludos


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno hasta aquie llegamos, si este es el capitulo final y la verdad agradecida por primero terminar este fic ya que cuando decidi plasmarlo queria llevarlos hasta el final y no dejarlo a medias. sin mas preambulos les dejo a su consideracion este ultimo capitulo.

Nota Aclaratoria: Los personajes de Bleach no son mios y nunca lo seran, son propiedad de Tite Kubo y los he tomado para hacer volvar mi imaginacion :P

**14- Partida.**

La Reunion...

La reunión había empezado y todos estaban es sus puesto y atentos a que el comandante hablara, y no se hizo esperar comenzó la reunión saludando y diciendo que ahora mas que nunca debían de estar preparados y listo.

-Yamamoto tomo un rato de silencio- La causa de esta reunión es para informales que un nuevo enemigo se ha detectado en el mundo de los vivos, como muchos se dieron cuenta Yoruichi Shihōin ha estado de visita en el Sereitei, lanzo una mirada a la comandante de la segunda división que se encontraba con el seño fruncido escuchando todo.

Bueno ella traía unas muestras de un Reiatsu extraño que fue recolectado hace poco, Urahara Kisuke hizo los respectivos estudios pero decidió enviar esas muestras a la doceava división para que ellos corroboraran las pruebas físicas. El resultado dio a luz que se trata de los Bount.

Todos se veían unos a otros interrogantes ante lo dicho por Yamamoto- este golpeo con su bastón en señal de silencio y continuo-como sabrán los Bount fueron creados aquí en el Sereitei pero luego fueron desestimados y pasados a ser eliminados. Pero al parecer algunos pudieron escapar, no sabemos cuales son sus planes o intenciones, pero lo que es seguro es que están atacando a los vivos y eso no lo podemos permitir. Por hoy las órdenes son estar preparados y alertas porque no solo debemos resolver esta nueva emergencia que parece es inmediata, si no que aun tenemos que estar pendiente de los movimientos de Aizen y compañía.

-Si comandante- respondieron todos los capitanes inclinándose y comenzaron a caminar a la salida.

La puerta se abrió y todos comenzaron a salir, Zaraki salió inmediatamente, seguido por Komamura, Hytsugaya que saludaron con respeto despidiéndose de Yoruichi al verle en la entrada, retirándose a sus cuarteles. Byakuya salió con su semblante serio, la morena se le acerco diciendo Byakuya-boy haber cuando se nos da jugar de nuevo. Este la vio con resignación y cuando dispuso a decir algo, el teniente de la primera división llamo a Yoruichi para que pasara.

-Sunshui que caminaba junto a Ukitake y Unohana, comento sonriente, ara pensé que la gatita se había marchado al mundo de los vivos, que mala no nos visito Ukitake. Unohana sonrió ante el comentario, Ukitake agrego de forma inocente. Solo me pregunto donde se habrá quedado a descansar estos días- Soi que caminaba delante de ellos estaba notablemente ruborizada.

Unohana con una amplia sonrisa dijo, bueno se quedo con Soi Fong-chan, habiendo sido ex capitana de esa división conoce todo ahí y es el mejor lugar donde podía quedarse. Soi tenía los ojos como platos ante lo que se hablaba y hasta hoy no emitía palabra alguna. Que bueno que la capitana y ex capitana trabajen juntas Soi Fong le dijo Ukitake con una amplia sonrisa y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ara Soi-chan te vez como cansada le dijo Sunshui acaso no has dormido bien. Eso era la gota que derramo el vaso Soi se sonrojo ampliamente y no encontraba que responder. Hasta que Unohana hablo con su voz suave diciendo, Soi Fong-chan el sábado tuvo uno de esos entrenamientos intensos Sunshui es normal que aun este cansada.

Ukitake agrego, bueno Soi Fong espero que puedas recuperar fuerzas pronto- Si Soi-chan esperamos que tu semblante mejore pronto además debes cuidarte y tomar con mas calma los entrenamientos le dijo un sonriente Sunshui-la abejita asintió- muchas gracias por su preocupación atino a decir aun con nerviosismo, los dos se despidieron saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

-Porque a mi dijo en tono suave- Unohana sonrió ante el comentario, porque aunque tengamos diferencias nos preocupamos por nuestros compañeros dijo la capitana de la cuarta división, además ellos conocen a Yoruichi desde hace mucho tiempo y la consideran amiga.

Nos alegra que las dos estén juntas y felices. Soi se sonrojo y con una sonrisa dijo, Muchas gracias Unohana-Taicho inclinándose en forma de respeto. De nada Soi-chan ahora me retiro le sonrió y shunpo saliendo de ahí.

De pronto Soi se había quedado sola, pero rápidamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver que su novia venia con un rostro serio hacia ella. La vio de forma interrogante esperando que le dijese algo, pero esta al acercarse la morena solo le escucho decir vámonos.

Llegaron al campo de la segunda división rápidamente-Omaeda se aproximo a su capitana rápidamente, taicho todo bien: Yoruichi se fue directamente a la habitación sin decir palabra alguna. Soi la vio irse y dijo con rapidez.

-Omaeda debemos estar muy alertas de ahora en adelante según nuevos informes, hay un nuevo enemigo a la vista. Si taicho- quedas a cargo de aquí al final de la tarde, deja los informes que yo debo revisar en el escritorio mas tarde los veré.

Tengo algo importante que hablar con Yoruichi-Sama- a sus ordenes taicho respondió este con un poco de curiosidad ya que su capitana nunca dejaba el trabajo por nada.

…

En la habitación se encontraba una Yoruichi muy molesta caminando de un lado a otro como gata enjaulada e inexplicablemente su Reiatsu se había elevado incontrolablemente, Soi entro a la habitación y con tono despreocupado dijo, quiere ir a pelear afuera o me contaras que te sucede.

-La morena la vio con asombro y luego sonrió con un dejo de tristeza-malditos Bount espeto con molestia- Soi la vio extrañada porque si la molestia era por eso parecía algo infantil. Yoruichi se acerco a ella y le abrazo casi aferrándose a ella-Soi solo atino a abrazarla de la misma manera, se preguntaba que sucedía-La morena hundió su rostro en el cuello de su abejita.

Soi no entendía pero parecía que su novia solo necesitaba un momento juntas, sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su cabello lentamente y espero que se relajara para preguntar que sucedía-Era tan reconfortante pensaba la gata, su calor, toda ella, pero con todo sentía un nudo en su corazón y como no desde esa reunión con Yamamoto-Taicho las cosas habían cambiado de perspectiva.

Poco a poco soltaba el abrazo y levantaba su rostro- Soi la vio a los ojos y pudo notar que esos hermoso soles que ahora mostraban tristeza- palideció un poco y sin pensarlo le acaricio el rostro suavemente. Me dirás que pasa volvió a decir.

-Los Bount dijo de forma seca- Yamamoto-taicho quiere que nos encarguemos de investigar a fondo ese nuevo enemigo y que no nos tomen desprevenidos.

Lo se hablo de eso en la reunión, pero aun así no entiendo-la morena coloco un dedo en sus labios sabiendo cual era el trasfondo de su pregunta-sabes que con esa asignación no podre venir por un tiempo. Soi entendió la tristeza de su amada y para calmar los ánimos aclaro, bueno sabemos que tenemos responsabilidades que atender, pero siempre habrá un tiempo en que nos podamos ver.

-Yoruichi pego su frente a la de su abejita- lo se es solo que pensé que habría tiempo para vernos un poco mas- quiero estar contigo dijo con ternura, colocando sus manos bajo el Haori. Soi sonrió diciendo, pero si ahora estamos juntas.

La morena negó con la cabeza- me refiero a estar contigo le dijo con un tono sensual. Soi se sonrojo y nerviosa respondió es muy temprano y se sonrojo súbitamente…tu sabes no hay privacidad dijo suavemente.

La morena mostro una sonrisa picara y rápidamente tomo a Soi entre sus brazos cargándola y dijo tengo un lugar secreto donde nadie nos interrumpirá, uso un perfecto shunpo y salió tan rápido que hizo recordar a Soi porque tenia el titulo de la Dios del Shunpo.

En unos minutos se encontraban en la cueva que había servido como lugar de entrenamiento para ella, Kisuke e Ichigo. Soi la miro asombrada y dijo que es este lugar.

La morena dibuja una sonrisa de orgullo y respondió, este es un lugar que construimos con Kisuke como un campo de juego, luego paso a ser de entrenamiento y hoy será nuestro pequeño nido de amor dijo sonriendo de forma burlona y rápidamente tomo a su abejita besándola con intensidad.

-No había nada que hacer aunque las muestras de cariño eran por ahora normales Soi siempre se sonrojaba de una u otra forma, esta no fue la excepción-Yoruichi sonrió ante este hecho después de haberse separado de los labios dulces de su novia, Soi le dijo en tono bajo eres demasiado impaciente. La morena enarco una ceja, yo puedo ser muy paciente Soi-chan dijo con una mirada traviesa. Y comenzó de nuevo con su juego de caricias y besos pero ahora lo hacia mas lento disfrutando de su abejita, mientras ella se dejaba hacer y reaccionaba a los besos y caricias de la morena.

Yoruichi estaba tomando todo con mucha calma y poco a poco despojaba de sus ropas a Soi Fong, cada piel descubierta era llenada de besos suaves, las caricias eran lentas pero firmes, la abejita había despojado a la morena de su ropa y de a poco se apegaba mas la una a la otra, anteriormente habían disfrutado la una de la otra con desbordes de pasión y agitadamente, pero esta vez parecía disfrutaban la lentitud de las caricias del tacto al recorrer sus cuerpos, era como si desearan alargar este momento de entrega.

La pasión se podía percibir en el ambiente el calor de los cuerpos estaba llenándolas de pasión que de a poco estaban llegando a su punto máximo, Soi en un movimiento rápido se había colocado sobre Yoruichi quien la miraba con deseo y una sonrisa provocativa, le encantaba ver a su abeja con esa mirada de pasión y lujuria- Soi por su parte esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa mientras con su mano tomo la de su amada quien la miraba expectante ante el movimiento que esta había realizado- Soi dirigió la mano de la morena lentamente por su cuerpo hasta llevarlo a su intimidad, quiero sentirte le dijo agitadamente-la morena abrió los ojos asombrada ante ese acto y lentamente invadió la intimidad de su amada, los gemidos comenzaban a ser mas audibles, Yoruichi cerro sus ojos al sentir como su novia invadía su intimidad y comenzaron el vaivén de sus cuerpos hasta llegar al ansiado orgasmos, terminaron rendidas y abrazadas.

-El tiempo pasaba y se encontraban tomando un baño en un pequeño estanque, era realmente asombroso para la abeja lo que había encontrado ahí y preguntaba sobre cada cosa, Yoruichi respondía orgullosa de ese lugar explicando todo a su novia y ahora solo se encontraban en silencio abrazadas, la morena recostada sobre el pecho de su novia quien le abrazaba protectoramente- Es tarde debemos regresar afirmo la capitana- Yoruichi se giro para verla respondiendo, yo te secuestre para que tuviésemos privacidad.

Debemos comer, no tienes hambre?- Yo no, dijo con seguridad la morena pero su estomago hablo por ella haciendo un ruido de protesta- Soi sonrió al escucharla enarcando una ceja le afirmo con burla, tu estomago dice lo contrario. Además ordene que hicieran algo especial ya que es tu ultima noche y no podemos dejar el esfuerzo que han hecho en prepararlo.

-Entiendo entonces debemos apresurarnos y llegar a la cena le dijo levantándose rápidamente, Soi hizo lo mismo y comenzaron rápido a vestirse y mientras hacían eso Yoruichi la miraba sin perder detalle, la abeja al sentirse observada la vio y preguntando que sucedía- Nada amor es solo que pensé que nos adelantamos al postre le dijo sonriente y dándole un guiño. Salieron de ahí tomadas de la mano y en unos minutos se encontraban en el segundo escuadrón.

Ya era noche y pareciera no había ni un alma en ese escuadrón mas que los guardias La morena veía como su novia caminaba con autoridad y propiedad aun tomadas de la mano, en esto Yoruichi se detuvo un momento y Soi como reflejo al sentirse detenida la miro extrañada-Pasa algo, pregunto con calma.

No me has dicho a que horas programaste mi regreso al mundo y recuerda que debes revisar los informes que tu teniente dejo en la oficina- Soi la vio sorprendida- que pasa, porque me miras así. Es que me sorprende que preguntes por trabajo pensaba hacerlo durante la cena y con la hora dijo bajando un poco el rostro, como dijiste que deseabas irte en una hora que no hubiese muchas personas lo deje para las 8:00 am.

Iras conmigo pregunto la morena, digo quieres acompañarme hasta el Senkaimon, la capitana se acerco a ella y la beso levemente en los labios y juntando su frente a la de ella respondió suavemente, si iré contigo- Yoruichi sonrió y luego dijo, a la capitana del segundo escuadrón se le olvida que acá no hay privacidad- Soi se ruborizo un poco, no importa espeto sonriendo.

-Se encontraban cenando y revisando los informes que tenia pendiente la capitana y charlaban de lo más divertidas-se daban de bocados en la boca la una a la otra y de vez en cuando se lanzaban esas miradas que hacían sonrojar a la capitana. Mientras la morena sonreía feliz de ver que su pequeña abeja no dejaba de sonrojarse. Y así la terminaron su cena y hoy se encontraban en el futon de manera cariñosa molestándose la una a la otra.

Yoruichi tomo la mano de su novia en la suya y sonreía viéndola a su lado, debemos entrenar mucho y ser mas fuertes cada día abejita, pero quiero que te cuides mucho tu eres mi vida- Soi se sonrojo ante esas palabras y sonriendo respondió, tu eres mi todo Yoruichi Shihōin, también tu debes cuidarte, se acerco y beso lentamente a la morena.

El beso duro un buen momento hasta que tuvieron que separase por falta de aire, la morena se sonrojo levemente habían actitudes de su novia que no le eran conocidas como esa forma de ser en la intimidad que le provocaban esos sonrojos que para su pensamiento solo deberían ser de su pequeña abeja. Vamos a dormir mañana hay que irnos temprano. Las dos se abrazaron y sucumbieron a un sueño reparador.

...

La mañana había llegado, Las dos se encontraban preparándose para salir y extrañamente el ambiente era muy silencioso. Yoruichi salió de pronto por la puerta y Soi miro extrañada pues no sabia donde iba. Salió detrás de ella y al salir esta ya volvía.

-Nos vamos abejita- Soi la miro un poco afligida- no pasa nada, solo fui a dar gracias a los que nos atendieron con comida, sabes si quieres no me acompañes le dijo con tono triste.

Quiero ir le dijo abrazándose a ella, se que será difícil verte partir pero quiero que sea lo ultimo que veas y recuerdes que aunque estemos separadas mi corazón va contigo. Esto es tan difícil bufo la morena. La tomo de la mano, vámonos.

Llegaron al Senkaimon rápidamente aun tomadas de la mano Yoruichi intento avanzar hacia la puerta pero Soi no soltó su mano, la morena la vio extrañada y se acerco a ella, que pasa pregunto y vio que unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, acerco su mano y le limpio las lagrimas con una caricia suave. Por favor no llores y la abrazo a su cuerpo. Te amo Soi Fong no olvides eso, porque aun estando lejos el saber que tu me amas me dará fuerzas para siempre salir adelante, para luchar con cualquier cosa sea Bount, hueco, Aizen.

Lo se Yoruichi es solo que tu me has hecho muy feliz estos días y tu amor lo es todo para mi, la beso con intensidad aun con lagrimas en sus ojo, el beso termino y hubo un momento de silencio solo se miraban. Hablare los fines de semana si no tenemos responsabilidades dijo la morena. Si, además tendrás que venir a las reuniones de la asociación cada mes le dijo sonriendo levemente. Yoruichi cerró los ojos un instante y los abrió mostrando una amplia sonrisa. Una mariposa de la muerte se posaba a su lado y la puerta del Senkaimon comenzaba abrirse.

Soi mantenía una media sonrisa ante lo inminente, la morena se giro y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta y al entrar volvió su última mirada hacia ella. Soi sonrió ante ese hecho viendo como se perdía y las puertas se cerraban.

FIN…..

Primero que nada quiero agradecer como siempre a los que estuvieron pendientes de esta historia y tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leer, agradezco a los que me animaron a seguir y dejaron sus reviews como lo son: Juuasdf, Selebel, Yuni69, Jscarlet, Lokiaa, Amyt, shaka, gaby-crazy, EPIICA, sks y dei.

gracias por su tiempo para esta historia...espero poder sorprenderlos con otra locura :P

saludos


End file.
